The Southern Belle
by WiseWhiteOwl
Summary: With the growing tensions between the North and South, a young woman breaks tradition of what a woman should be. When a stranger makes his way into her life she finds that there is something more than what she believes in and she is hurled into a life that she is not prepared for. With the Civil War approaching, she must decide on her own if she is willing to take that path*Hiatus*
1. Into the South

Disclaimer: I do not own assassins creed. Anything regarding the Civil war is based on historical events. The character's you will read are not based on fact with the exception of the main players in the war. There will be racial slurs and offense, but do not take it lightly for what has happened in history.

* * *

**The Southern Belle**

* * *

It was warm this time of year. The summer season has shown itself with the picking of crops in the farmer's fields and the birds chirping in the trees. The town was alive with many people walking in the streets going to stores to see what fruits and vegetables were fresh. Crops were healthy, farm life was booming, farmers were being paid so they could support their families. Children walked besides their mothers as their caretaker's held onto baskets with the day's fresh food while the miss's talked to others about the day's gossip. Women of higher stature wore the finest dresses for the walk in town as their husbands were either by their side enjoying the morning light talking business to other men or away tending to important issues that seemed to be arriving within the South. Talk of war and rumors of abolishing slavery were the main issue amongst towns in the South. Of course, Elite whites were the educated amongst the Negro's, who were either the caretakers to their owner's children or they worked in the farmer's fields for long hours of the day.

It all seemed normal until a discussion came about with one of the women to another as her eyes looked to a family walking into a store.

"You hear about that young miss?" She spoke as she was looking through some apples with her maid by her side.

"I did. Leanna was set to be married to that soldier whose father was a general, but she said no to him." She said shaking her head.

"Does she not want to be married and have children to tend too? Poor Jim Bob, it is hard to look for another suitor as that young man; a handsome young man who is in the Army with a father for a general."

"Such talk about the young Leanna makes me want to set her with my eldest son. Wayne is going to take over the farm once my stubborn husband learns that it is his time to retire. She would make such a fine wife for my son, only if she learns to accept her role." Both women shook their heads in disappointment.

She walked into town with her mother and two younger brothers, with their maid Berta a tall and slender woman who was of Negro origin. Though, the young miss did not see Berta as a slave or a maid, but she saw her as part of the family. Since the young miss was only eighteen and yet to be married, Berta has always tended to the young miss since she was just a newborn. Giving them some mannerism amongst guest, but the Abel family was respected amongst the elite class. Their caretakers and maids always had good standings as hard workers but respect for them was highly regarded.

The man of the house-Jim Bob- was a plantation owner who grew tobacco and bred some of the finest horses to sell to some of the wealthiest people or to breed his stallions to mares for business partners. The Abel family was more known for horse breeding and dress making, but now all eyes were on the eldest daughter of Jim Bob Abel, Leanna Abel. Eighteen years of age without a beau to claim her as a fiancée, gentlemen of other families were suited to take the young Leanna by the hand. Her mother, Willodean, was an educated woman with eyes that were sharp and her tongue sharper. Most men would bow to her scold but they knew better than to argue with the wife of Jim Bob. She was like a snake if one were to step on her. Even if she could scold, women still bought her finest dresses and clothing.

Leanna calmly walked away from the family and stood on the porch, waiting for her mother to pick out fabric and cloth to make and sell dresses. Willodean was a dress-maker for the wealth of the South which would bring about women looking for the nicest of dresses. The Abel family were not considered elite but they made their ways about when it came to the socialites, being invited to dinners and parties which was good business for not only Jim Bob but for Willowdean. When Leanna became of age, she too was invited to attend only to find a suitor or to see if any of the gentlemen were of her liking. Though, the days of her choosing were growing slim with her father growing impatient.

'_Dear ol' father wants me to be gone so I can become like mother. Making and selling dresses for the women who talk of rumors and sneer at me. Finding a husband of my liking is impossible. I do not want to live the life of a Southern woman. There has to be something more._' The young miss thought as she looked to the busy streets. Her hair was braided back showing her face to the crowds of young men walking past.

She was considered fair, with her skin slightly tanning due to her activates and her eyes were dark brown. As the town was growing busy with the afternoon arriving, something caught her eyes as people were moving out of the way of a galloping horse with a rider, hiding their face from them. Behind the horse rider, a group of men were chasing after him. She could not clearly hear what they were shouting about, but when the rider passed her she could see that this was not a local. A light hood covered their face and a cap flowed in the wind. Beneath the hood she was not sure of what she has seen, but in that blur of a second she saw daggers in a belt and… a pistol? But that is not what caught her attention; there was something on his right arm. It was strapped tight around him and there was something strange about this device which she has never seen before. Her eyes widened as the blur faded away leaving the vicinity of the town with the riders still in chase.

Taking a step back from the scene, whispers echoed through people who were still stunned. Leanna sighed as her heart began to steady itself after the internal shock. Never in her life has she seen such clothing, which were ancient in its origin and weapons that were not used in these times. Once more, the face was well hidden behind the hood. It was strange to see such a thing and she wanted to know more about this stranger. Strangers were uncommon without purpose and intent. "It was the mysterious stranger who makes his way in Southern towns. No one knows who he is or what his intentions are, but rumor spreads deep. They say he is an assassin. I heard he killed a general and a Southern politician."

Leanna turned her attention to two men who were dusting their pants. It seemed dirt was kicked their way when the rider past them. The young miss kept her mouth closed as she continued to eavesdrop on the men, hearing about the assassination and this assassin.

"It is but a rumor. Assassins have not been seen in many years and if it was, it might have been a bandit. Growing tension between the North and South has been growing my friend. The North would not play such a dirty game then to send some man to go after important leaders, if they knew any better."

"Have you not heard about a war between our brother states? This Abraham Lincoln is going to run for president and I hear he has some plans that will not make the South any happier. If this grows any further our sons will have to face war."

"Then let war come our way. Them Yanks want war then by the grace of God, let it come."

Leanna then turned away from the talking men. Politics were not of her interests. She claimed politics to be old men arguing with one another until their point was crossed. But her thoughts were on the mysterious rider that past, and the rumor of him killing sent shivers down her spine. Better yet, Assassins of the olden days. Mysterious in their ways but there is nothing stating that they exist. If it were true in that case, then the rider was just a lost soul or a criminal. The doubt in her mind was steady but she could not believe in such stories anymore. There were important matters to attend to now. War was evident with the tensions growing and times seemed to be changing either for the better or for the worst.

"Leanna?!" She heard her name being called out by none other than her mother. Turning herself around, she saw her family waiting at the door staring at her.

"Yes mama?" She answered her southern accent noticeable.

"I have picked fine fabric for a new dress for a dinner party in two days. It is of nice quality. Berta has a keen eye for something as nice as this." Her mother smiled as Berta held onto the hands of her two younger brothers, Jesse and Ashley. Leanna smiled back as she took a glance at the fabric on her mother's arms. No doubt it was going to be made for her for this upcoming dinner party. Letting out a mental sigh, Leanna walked towards her mother and grabbed the light blue fabric. It was soft to the touch and for the first time, she was looking forwards to this dinner party.

"Something wrong, miss Abel?" Berta questioned, noticing Leanna's lost gaze.

"No, no need to worry Berta. I was lost in my own thoughts. Let us go home mamma. I will help with this dress for the party." She said.

"I am glad that you are happy for this, Leanna. Maybe you will find yourself a nice gentleman." He mother teased as they began to walk down the steps. Leanna did not want to tell her mother about the happenings that went on just a few moments earlier. Either way, her mother would not care for it. She had important matters and with the dress she had to make sure it was perfect for her daughter. In two days, Leanna will not know it but her life will change.


	2. Within the Grey

Disclaimer: I do not own assassins creed. Anything regarding the Civil war is based on historical events. The character's you will read are not based on fact with the exception of the main players in the war. There will be racial slurs and offense, but do not take it lightly for what has happened in history.

* * *

**The Southern Belle**

* * *

They lived on a fair sized farm. There were fields of growing tobacco and there were stables were the horses were always fed and had somewhere to live. Jim Bob did treat his horses well, making sure they were healthy for breeding or for selling. Leanna's father took pride in what he did and when the family arrived back home, her two brothers ran towards the front door with Berta trailing behind them. The woman yelled to the children to be careful and to not make such loud noises, but as two young boys with enough energy they kept running. Willowdean had her daughter carry the fabric into the household where the maids took it from her hands. Ordering that they be put in the guest bedroom for later use, the woman went into their rooms to change into their afternoon dresses. Lunch was going to be served within the hour once Jim Bob returns home from a business meeting.

'_Father treasures them horses like they were gold. If he could let me help with the tender keeping of the horses I will make them look worthy of much more business. But father would not want me to inherit it without a husband.' _Leanna inwardly sighed at the thought. She knew that she was destined to be nothing more than a woman who was to be married. It wasn't as if she hated the idea, but the gentlemen she was introduced to were not of her liking.

They called her a shrew, they called her impossible, there were many other names but she did not listen to the harsh whispers being spoken about her. It was not as if she was the only one who did not find attraction in potential. Girls of her age, that were free spirited, wanted something more. Tradition was a way of life and to break it meant dishonor. Leanna loved her family and she would not want to make them sad for her decisions. '_Father is going to find me a husband if I cannot choose. Knowing father, he would ask the men he does business with for his son to marry me._'

Once she has changed, Leanna went into the big room. She called it so because to her it was big. Furniture picked by her mother were placed by a fireplace for the winter months, flowers in vases were by glass windows always watered by the maids. The flowers were picked in the garden just in front of the house. Willowdean seemed to have many talents unlike Leanna who only got her brains from her mother. The young miss always tried to be like her mother, but she just could not do what her mother did. With a book in her hands, she walked to one of the couches near a window and sat there opening the book to the last chapter she read.

She had an imagination that not many young women had without imagining themselves as wives with children with a husband as their only source of income. Women of higher stature wanted to be seen and talked about in the towns when they walked. The younger women who did not have gentlemen at their sides wanted men to be wrapped around their pretty little fingers. Leanna did not want to have such attention but she got it anyhow with the talk of her being single. The men that were in and out of her life wanted her father's farmland, horses, or they wanted a wife that was quiet. In a sense, the men did not know the young miss well enough to now that she had a sharp tongue like her mother.

Reading stories of men going on grand adventures to many different worlds, experiencing heroism in the times of danger. It was a man's world she was always told. Women should be obedient to their husbands, following every order. Leanna had to follow what she was told to do without question. She wanted to be in stories where she was fighting bravely or travel to these lands that were only told in stories. Of course she could not do such things because she was destined to be a wife and child barer. If this was the life of a woman, then she wanted something else. Higher stature women took part in their husband's lives being respected by both genders in some cases. Some woman took control but being a farmer's daughter, what choice did she truly have?

'_If this man was an assassin… What do I know of them? Nothing in these books says anything. Do they exist's in these time? I want to find these answers._' The more she read deeply into the book, the more the stranger began to become clearer. The hood looked that of a bird's beak pointing down, covering his face completely. There was no emotion in his body language as he pushed the horse harder to gallop. The poor animal was breathing deeply with his hooves trampling the ground throwing dirt into the air. Leanna knew that she had to find some way to get to this stranger. She had to know where he came from; she had to know his story. Her curiosity of this man will drive her insane unless she could find him.

'_I will not find him. He is like a ghost; a whisper in the wind. I should not ask for his presence, but something is pulling me to do it._' The young miss did not know why she was fascinated with the stranger, she did not know him. She has not even seen his face but when she saw what he wore and what he had, she had to learn. She had to find out what they were used for.

"Leanna, why do you read those books?" She heard her mother call out to her.

Looking up from the page she was on, she saw her mother walking towards her. Now, Willowdean loved the idea of her daughter reading. She was a smart young girl and with education that not many women could have, but the books that Leanna always read were not suited for a young miss. It would put ideas into her head that would make life not worth living. Life was not like a book where she could go on grand adventures and save damsels in distress or become a hero, it would ruin. Willowdean believed a child stops imagining themselves as heroes after a certain age. She did not want her daughter believing in stories she herself used to read as a young girl. Leanna had to grow with the idea that she had to have responsibilities.

"Mother, I do not want to argue about it." She stated. Leanna did not want to have to explain once again why she read those stories. She found nothing wrong with it nor was she going to act like the heroes in her stories. Leanna knew better than to act out on such things.

"Leanna, you know that these books will not serve for an higher education. They are no use to us, not to you. I give you the best studies and you read these books. It is of no wonder why you do not have a suitor. Men may like an educated woman, but not all like one with a free mind. Let the men do all the thinkin' because that is what they use the most."

Leanna could not help but smile at what her mother said. Closing the book and placing it by her side she got herself up from the couch. Willowdean lightly grabbed her daughter y the arm and began to lead her out of the room. The maids were doing daily chores around the house and the cooks were preparing for lunch. Outside the field workers were underneath the hot sun, picking and planting the tobacco while other workers were in the stables tending to the famed horses. Leanna thought back to what her mother spoke of about her, she was right. A suitor was nonexistent in her life. In two days she would try her best and she will make her family proud.

"Mama, I will find me a suitor at the dinner party. I want to make father proud when he knows that I have found a gentleman. I want to run the family business in horse breeding."

Willowdean had a big smile on her face as she embraced Leanna. She knew that her daughter loved the horses but without a suitor, Leanna could not touch the family business. Jim Bob would not allow his daughter to do so and if she did not find a suitor than her two brothers will inherit without question. This was something that Leanna did not want for her brothers were still young. Both mother and daughter passed the kitchen, smelling fresh baked bread and hearing the cookers sing. It was always lively in the kitchen which both women liked.

Once they passed the kitchen they could hear the boys playing up on the second floor. Now that were growing into young men, it was always a handful for Berta to catch up with them. Leanna would always help the caretaker but since she was now of age, the young miss was always gone. Going to parties for young ladies and gentlemen, it took up her time in the day. Those of her age and older saw Leanna as a quiet girl, only opening up when someone approached her, yet, no one could say if she truly had one friend to confine in. Not that Leanna mind of course about the ordeal, it was better than being a rumor spreading girl. She never did like gossip but if it was important enough for her ears than the young miss would listen.

"Mother, do you listen to rumors?"

Willowdean took a glance towards her daughter as they began to descend up a pair of steps.

"You know that I do not listen to what others say. Why interested now?"

"Something interested me. When I was alone on the porch, a rider on a horse was being chased out of the town. This stranger had strange clothing from ancient times."

"Are you sure that it was not from reading too much of those books? Maybe it was a wanted man disguising himself." Willowdean explained.

"No mother. I did not imagine this. Many people saw it and when the stranger was gone I heard these men talk about…" Leanna lowered her voice and looked left and right to make sure no one was around to hear. "…about an assassin. They say that the stranger was an assassin who killed two important people."

Willowdean lightly chuckled as she was hearing her eighteen year old daughter speak of fairytales that a five year old child would believe. In all her years, the older miss has not heard of such things. Assassins were not real nor did they exist in these times. It was only stories from older generations who believed that they have seen the ghosts. Older generations of the Abel family spoke of their father's and so on about their days in the war with the English of a man whom held a part in winning independence. Of course, Willowdean did not believe them. It was a war that took many lives and they needed something believe in.

"Assassin's do not exist like ghost. It is of ancient tales of old men wanting to scare children. Assassins are stories that you read in those books Leanna."

"But mother, you did not see this stranger. It was a glance, but I saw something on his arm that I have not seen before. It was strapped tight around him as he galloped away from the town."

"Leanna, it was of your imagination. I do not want to hear this from a grown woman. If your brothers were to hear, then they would not want to sleep at night. I do not want them learning about these stories at their age." Willowdean lightly scolded.

Leanna lowered her shoulders as they reached the top of the stairs. She knew that her mother would not believe a single word she said. Even coming from her mouth seemed crazy, but it was truth. The young miss knew what she saw and what she seen was a mysterious man in clothing of olden days with modern changes it seemed. It still was kept in her mind when she saw that mysterious strap that was not common in these days. She knew that he was a soldier, a general, a scout, he was something else.

"We should ready your dress for the dinner party. If I hear one word of assassins and ancient tales I will pokes holes into your skin."

"Sorry mother. I will not speak of him again." And it was the truth, but it does not mean she will stop thinking about it.

Willowdean dragged her daughter into the guest room with other maids holding pins, needles, to help the older miss with the dress. Leanna stood on a stepper with her arms stretched out while her mother draped the fabric over her. In her mind, the young miss will be standing on her feet until lunch is served. Of course, Leanna was used to being a model for her mother and she could not say no to the woman or risk getting scolded which she did not want. This was after all a dress for the dinner party taking place in two days. She did not know why but when she heard about it something inside of her bloomed as if something will happen. Leanna did not always act on her feelings, but when she did something was always a blessing.

'_I wonder who that stranger was._' She thought as the maids were being told where to cut, where to sew, what to measure, and what to do by her mother. In all aspects, Willowdean was more focused on the dress making than her daughter who was lost in her own thoughts. With the day's events, the stranger that mysteriously showed himself could not leave the young miss' mind.

"This dress will bring you such attention from the gentlemen. They will keep their eyes on you all night. Asking for a dance, but I know there will be shy young men who will be to afraid to ask a nice young lady such as you for a slow dance."

"Mother…" Leanna sighed.

The maids around the young miss had smiles and chuckled as Willowdean had a sly of a smile on her face. The older miss knew from her own experience under the nights light that young men do get nervous when asking for a dance. It happened to Jim Bob when they first met at a dinner party, which was always a favorite story to tell. Jim Bob was a young farmer at the time and he was not into horse breeding until he met Willowdean whom changed his mind on the matter. Jim Bob was business man dealing with farmers and lands until he had to take over the family business after his father's passing. Both of Leanna's parents were not engaged until her mother turned eighteen and ten years later was with child.

"Miss Abel will be the beautiful Southern Belle that she was meant to be." One maid spoke.

"Miss Abel will swoon those shy men off their petty feet. They will ask for a dance…"

"Don't make me blush." Leanna lightly chuckled as she was dragged once again to the side roughly, making her gasp loudly.

"Miss Abel will find herself an husband by winter."

Leanna looked to her right to see one maid smile with some hope in her eyes. She was no younger than the young miss and in the South, any slave was forbidden to marry. Families were torn apart and Leanna has seen it first-hand. She knew it was tough on them being separated from each other for years on end going to new masters. The young maid was taken from her family some summers ago. The young miss did all she could to keep the maid company but only in secret.

"If winter passes by without me findin' a beau, father has someone in mind. I know he does."

"Your father will not let you marry that son of that merchant. He is too spoiled." Willowdean commented.

Leanna agreed with her mother when the door knocked. One of the maids walked towards the door to open it and closed it once she got the message. "Master Jim Bob has returned home with lunch ready to be served Miss'."

"Good. Make sure Leanna is dressed and we shall continue through the night." Willowdean spoke.

…

Lunch was served in the dining area with Jim Bob at the head of the table. Leanna's two younger brothers were sitting in their own table meant for children while the adults ate their meals. The young miss took a look towards her father who was all smiles, which was rare on some occasions. '_Father might have had some success today with his partners._' Leanna thought to herself as she picked up a piece of bread.

"You are happy, husband. Did the meeting go as you planed?" Willowdean spoke noticing her husbands mood.

"I have good news that I bring. My partner has brought some company in exchange for one of my stallions. A strange young man was introduced into our deals, but he was quiet as we spoke." Jim Bob exclaimed thinking of this man whom he met not an hour ago. This caught Leanna's attention quickly but she kept it hidden as she took a bite of the bread.

"…A strange young man? Was he one of your partner's son's?" Willowdean asked.

"I do not believe so. I have not met him until this morning. My partner told me that he was from one the territories and traveled here for some business. I do not know what he wanted or why. He was a strange man but I knew better than to ask questions if I wanted to keep this exchange open. This will bring us more of an income to the Abel family. Only if the tension between the North and South keep steady and away from rumored war than our business will reach politicians from the North who will buy pure breeds and tobacco."

"That is excellent news husband." Willowdean exclaimed not wanting to push the issue of the man.

Leanna smiled towards her father without saying much to him. This was good news for the family and the business itself. It meant that there will be new people to meet and go to dinner parties, but also meeting some of the most powerful men in the states. The young miss could not help but hide her enjoyment for her father was becoming more of a success. Not that Leanna cared for status amongst the people, but it meant business was growing.

"Leanna, do you not wait for the dinner party? My partner will bring his son and a few other men from my exchanges. Chances are that this man I met will be present." Jim Bob said.

"I do father. Now that good news has reached my ears, I can enjoy these events knowing that business is stable. Looking for a husband with a reputation such as this will come to use." Leanna smiled as she thought of this stranger. Could it be the man from that morning? Maybe so.

Jim Bob nodded his head in agreement, knowing that his daughter will put this new information to her own device. He knew that she was a smart young lady with her mother's intent and now he did not have to worry about finding a potential for her. This was his first time seeing his daughter enjoy the thought of parties and get-togethers with other higher statures of the South. But, with the morning's events he had to keep quiet about it if he wanted to keep business and his prized horses. His family could not know about it nor could they get themselves involved even if Leanna wanted to take over.

"I hope on that night you find someone of your liking daughter. Do not make me disappointed in your decision. I only want what is best for you and I believe that my partner's son will make a fine choice."

"Father, you do not need to worry. I should have already found my suitor but these young gentlemen have yet to grow. When that night comes, I will make you proud." She smiled.

Lunch went by with laughter of stories as the maids picked up empty plates sending them to the kitchen for cleaning. Leanna left her parents be as she wondered into the garden with her younger brothers and Berta. The young miss sat on the grass looking up in the afternoon sky as the birds flew high in the blue noon. Berta kept her eyes on the boys as they were chasing one another or catching bugs in the air. It was a quiet afternoon for the two women and Leanna could not help herself but ask Berta about even meeting the stranger from that morning.

"Miss Abel, I do not know if you shall meet him. Why so fascinated?" She asked.

"I cannot explain Berta. This stranger has been in my thoughts all day. There is something about him that I want to know. When father said that he met a stranger in his business meetings, he met a stranger. I wonder if it was him. I wonder if the stories are true."

Berta smiled at the young miss.

"You cannot always hope to meet a stranger. Chances of meeting him will not be like your books."

"I will not fall for a stranger. But that is how we interact. We meet strangers to know them. My curiosity for this man is something that I am experiencing for the first time. It was his clothing, those items, what he had on his arm."

Above as the birds chirped in the distance, a bird of prey flew observing his surroundings with his sharp eyes. Feeling the wind through his feathers as the wise bird was somehow feeling followed by something that he could not see. A small bird on a tree branch looked up keeping her eyes out for the black shape, waiting for the moment to follow the big bird.


	3. A stranger in the night

**Shout-Outs:**

**Both-OfUs-YouandMe****: **I have had this idea for some time and decided to write it. Lol. I like to be different when it comes to fanfiction and somehow I know that in the future the creators will use the Civil War as a plot for maybe another game? It might happen. XD

**MunchyKool****: **Connor will more likely be in his… I would say eighties or so since the third Assassins Creed game is set during the Revolutionary War. But that is my guess because I do not know how old Connor is really, maybe in his early twenties? I do not really know. But I will say this, maybe there is a chance that Connor will make an appearance just because I am interested in the new Assassin.

Disclaimer: I do not own assassins creed. Anything regarding the Civil war is based on historical events. The character's you will read are not based on fact with the exception of the main players in the war. There will be racial slurs and offense, but do not take it lightly for what has happened in history.

* * *

**The Southern Belle**

* * *

The bird of prey was silent in the night. His wings spread to their full length underneath the moonlight and the air going through him made him feel free. It has been so long since he has had the chance to fly into the wild. No longer was he a novice in the eyes of his master and no longer his student. The bird-_now free_- was going to take down targets. His challenge was going to be placed in history and his story was going to be told, but there was something that his master could not let him know- _the bird had to take no part in any side_. The bird had to learn on his own on who is the ally and who is the enemy. He may have been young in his anatomy but his brain was that of a wise old owl.

His keen eyesight focused below on the shining lights and the sound of people murmuring waiting for their guest to arrive for the night. The bird knew that the man he has met was going to attend with his wife and daughter. It was a polite gesture to invite a stranger to a party full of the wealth, yet it gave him a chance to observe and listen to the talk. Lips seemed to spill important information when they are filled with alcohol. The night's events will go smoothly for him when he puts on the clothing of any other party-goer. Blending in with the crowd but keeping a distance from interacting with the guest. His mission was important and he could not fail his master.

The bird knew of the events, but what he did not know was that the small bird sitting on the branch watching him were going to meet for the first time. The little bird may not recognize him at first glance but the bird of prey will keep his eyes on the little bird if she kept her distance.

…

Two days have passed without incident from the mysterious stranger. No word of his return or any sighting of him made Leanna's hope of finding him fade into the days. The young miss has had high hopes of meeting him and with her father speaking cautiously about the quiet man he was introduced to, Leanna had some hope that the stranger her dad was speaking of will show himself to her. She was fascinated and she could not deny it. Keeping her thoughts to herself for the past two days, she could not sleep for something in the night always kept her up. But tonight, she was not sleeping. Tonight was the night of the dinner party and she could feel her stomach fill with butterflies thinking about what will happen. Talk of the night has reached Leanna's ears about who will attend the party and what festivities will be for entertainment.

'_It will be a cool night and I hear the place will have a garden. If any of the men are not of my interests I could go into the garden for the rest of the night._' Leanna knew that she could have that choice even though she promised her parents that she will look for a suitor, but hearing about who will attend was giving her second thoughts about the dinner party. There was always one name that always stood out for the young miss. The son of a banker named Joshua. His reputation amongst the town exceeds him with a big ego. Leanna did not like the young man for he believed that he was above the rest, but with his charm and looks the women could not see past it.

Amongst the young man, the highest and wealthiest of the townspeople will be attending the night's party giving Leanna enough people to keep her company from making contact with the banker's son. He would be busy charming the young women and talking about his investments. Again, this was not of Leanna's interests. He may be an educated man, but he was not what she was looking for and her parents agreed that Joshua was not a worthy suitor bringing relief to the young miss.

'_I am grateful to not being forced to marry him._' Leanna thought with relief in her thoughts.

With the hours passing by in a fast manner, it was now time to get dressed into the dress her mother made. She was standing still as the dress was being fitted around her frame. Gasping for breath every chance she got as the maids tied the strings and held her tightly so she would not fall. Her hair was the last to be done but with Willowdean standing by the mirror and ordering around the maids as Leanna would rather be breathless than deal with her mother pulling and pricking at her head. This was a fancy event for the Abel family. They were going to be in the same vicinity as the wealthy amongst the wealth. These were the people that were of higher stature making decisions for their states and being friends with people in the senate. Leanna was even nervous about it now, thinking about the power they held within their grasps.

"Tonight is going to be a special night for you Miss Abel." Berta said.

"Why do you say that?" Leanna asked.

Berta was in front of the young miss with a smile upon her face. The other maids finished and made their way towards the door while Willowdean was grabbing a brush from the drawer. "You will have a nice night and you might meet the stranger you have been wondering about."

Leanna smiled at the caretaker. For those two days the young miss confined in her about her fascination with the stranger. She went into detail about what she saw but now that there has been no sighting of him, Leanna quieted down about it to Berta. What the young miss did not know was that her life was going change. Now that she was dressed in her new dress and her hair in a style of a Southern Belle, the Abel family took their leave leaving Berta in charge for the night. The maids and workers took this chance to rest their tired bodies after working long hours. To them, it was going to be a quiet and peaceful night. For Berta, it was going to be peaceful.

With Jim Bob dressed in his nice suit and Willowdean in one of her handmade dresses, both parents hoped for the best for their daughter. Her eyes were focused on the small window watching as houses with candles in the windows passed by. With the dress her mother painstakingly made over the two days, Leanna looked like a Southern Belle. The color complemented her making Willowdean proud of her handy work. It was evident on her face as she kept smiling to her daughter who looked beautiful in her eyes. Leanna was no longer the little shy girl running around in the garden, but a smart educated young woman waiting to be married.

"It is a nice night." Willowdean commented.

"The night is nice, mother. I can see clearly into the sky the stars shinning bright." Leanna smiled. "I feel that this night will be a good night.

The horse ride to the party was not a long one. Once they entered the doors to the house, the sound of music was being played and the smell of food filled the air. Leanna stood by her father's side as he had her mother's arm around his. Eyes were drifting towards her and the young miss felt a blush creep to her cheeks but she kept moving forwards with her parents. Passing by people who laughed at stories or at some joke, Leanna drifted away from her parents and into a small circle of girls her age. Jim Bob began to introduce Willowdean to his business partners not noticing that his daughter was in a small group, but he was sure that the sons will notice her. He had no worry for the night's events and he was sure that Leanna will enjoy herself.

Tonight was not for him or was it for his wife, tonight was for his daughter. Leanna was not as social as the man would have hoped her to be, but with a little push towards her, the young miss can be a delight to be around. It was only a matter of time before a young man would ask his daughter for a dance. Jim Bob has high hopes for his daughter for this night but the older gentleman could not help but feel as if something will show itself.

"I would not have imagined you coming tonight Leanna." A girl of seventeen spoke. "I always thought that you would be reading your books of adventures and heroes."

"I did not want to disappoint father in my choice of choosing books over these fine young men." The young miss smiled a cheeky smile. "I would rather be here to get away from fairytales. I tire of imagining the grand adventures of the heroes I read, jealous of their accomplishments that I cannot have."

"Your father is still trying to find a suitor?" the girl asked. "You should find him in your books."

Leanna nodded her head to the girl. Her name was Peaches and she was a bubbly Southern Belle. Peaches Maddox was her full name. Her family was known for owning many properties and selling them to farmers and she was Leanna's only friend. Even though Leanna was two years older, Peaches loved the girl for her smarts. She did not care for what others have spoken about the Abel girl for they did not know her as well as Peaches did. The other girls that surrounded them began to descend away from the two leaving a relaxed Leanna to be with her friend.

"I have promised mother and father that I will find one. I do not understand why I am having the trouble finding the right suiter."

Peaches took Leanna by the arm to comfort her older friend. She knew that Leanna had not trouble grabbing young men's attention _it was the challenge of keeping them_. There was something about the young miss that the men seemed to have trouble with. It might have been the fact that Leanna was not like the other girls. Peaches was not sure but she will do all that she could to find her friend a suitor.

The night was still young and there were plenty of young gentlemen waiting to get their chance to ask for a dance. Eyes were still upon the Abel girl as she walked with her friend to a window overlooking the night sky. Even though Leanna did not like to gossip it was a different story when she was with Peaches. All of her ideals of gossip where put aside to have a good time with her friend no matter how bad she disliked gossip. Both girls began to talk about the past days and the happenings of the town. It was not every day that the two young miss' could be in each other's presence. Having busy family lives and Leanna busy on her own terms, parties were a chance to catch up.

"Has your family asked whom you are going to marry Peaches?" Leanna asked taking a sip from her cup.

"You know my stubborn father. He wants me to choose a farmer's son." She said.

"Is it one of Mayes twins?"

"How could I choose one of the twins if they look the same?" Both girls laughed.

"Leanna Abel. May I have the pleasure to ask you for a dance?" Looking behind her she saw a tall and handsome young man offering her his arm. The girls stopped their chatter and looked upon the stranger who held the young miss' eyes. This was going to be her first dance out of many in the night.

"She would love to dance." Peaches answered for her friend.

Looking behind her with a small sneer, Peaches lightly pushed Leanna towards the young man. She wanted the young miss to enjoy herself which she seemed to never do. Of all her years of knowing the Abel girl, Leanna was interested in her books instead of gentlemen in the town. Peaches could not look down upon her friend for liking the books, but when she saw her friend dancing with a smile upon her face she could see the changes.

It wasn't long before both girls were asked to dance. They had smiles placed on their lips as they kept their eyes on their dance partners. The music was soothing as Leanna was being led by the young man whose named she learned to be Ethan Cole. He was a quiet young man which Leanna took notice. He was different from the other gentlemen at the party she noticed. Ethan held a simple smile as the music began to slow down to a stop and another was soon to begin. The young miss and Ethan have been dancing which did not go unnoticed by either parent of the young adults. This gave Jim Bob an opportunity to discuss matter with the father and Willowdean was happy to see that her daughter was beginning to take interests in the young man.

Both young adults did not talk much, but they also did not want to dance with other partners. Leanna could see that Ethan wanted to stick by her side for the rest of the night.

"The Cole family builds railroads are what I hear." Leanna said, making small conversation.

"My family has been in the railroad business since it began. I work alongside my father in managing the workers and trades of supplies." He spoke. "Your family breeds horses of fine quality, growing tobacco in silence." There was a sweet charming smile placed on his lips as he held Leanna close to him. The young miss blushed lightly for she has never been so close to another man other than her father. This was something that was new to her with all thought of meeting the stranger from days before were gone now that she might have found interest in this young man.

"Breeding horses and selling to good people is how we make our living, Mister Cole. Tobacco was our first success until my father married my mother." She smiled.

Ethan chuckled lightly causing the young miss to blush even more. "But I hear from whispers that you have no suitor and I can see our fathers talking about business it seems."

"Do not believe in what you hear about me. They do not know who I truly am. I have promised my family that I will find a suitor. Do you have hopes on being that one, Mister Cole?" Leanna asked raising a brow.

"Maybe I shall be the first that you keep." He said as the music stopped and offered her his arm. Politely she took his offer and walked to a table. A gentleman in his own right, Ethan pulled out a chair waiting for Leanna to sit. Though, before she could get off of her tired feet she noticed a man walking inside of the room and towards her father and Ethan's father. People parted making room for this stranger as they whispered on who he was. Young women kept their distance for this stranger walked with a purpose. She could see that he was a young man of about twenty getting Jim Bob's attention and taking him away from the other man. Her father did not look too pleased with the interruption but he followed suite behind the man.

Something flashed in her mind about the stranger from days before and how he had his faced covered with the hood. Leanna could not keep her eyes off of the young man but now he was nowhere in sight. Ethan noticed her distant look but shrugged it off when she sat down, keeping her focus on him as the night was still bringing about comfort amongst the guest.

...

Away from the crowds and listening ears, Jim Bob and the stranger made their way outside. The summer night and the shinning of the moon made the strangers face clear to Jim Bob. It was the same young man that has been to his meeting with one of his business partners. The quiet young man who hid his face behind a hood but tonight he did not wear his usual clothing. Tonight however, he did not hide behind it. The stranger had dark hair tied behind his head and eye darker than the night sky. His skin was lightly tanned but Jim Bob noticed that he wore his blade underneath his sleeve.

"I bring news from my master and from Mister Lincoln about the growing problems." He spoke in a low voice.

"Can this not wait for another day?" Jim Bob said.

The young man shook his head with disagreement. When his master has spoken there was no need to stall it. He had a mission to do and the man would do what he could to finish it. He could not fail his master for he could risk being a novice once more. This was something that he did not want to endure again after having pleased his master on his achievements. If he failed than years of training would have gone to waste.

"I cannot allow what I have gained to be waited upon with such _activities_. Southern politicians are growing furious with what Mister Lincoln is trying to apply in the future of this nation. He fears for war to break within the brother states. My master has sent a letter to me to take caution. There are spies within the states."

"What would you have me do? You know that I cannot have a say without having putting my family at risk."

"You know who I am after. My master has sent letters to you about my presence within this town. You do not want to upset the man who fought with the first president. The election is upon us and you dress up for these activities."

Jim Bob could not believe what he was hearing. He knew about the growing problems rising and he knew that he had a part in it. Jim Bob had to keep what he truly did a secret from his family or risk having them killed. As the man, he could not let that happen but since the stranger has made his presence known it was a struggle to keep the secret in the dark.

"You know war will happen, Mister Abel." The stranger spoke.

"I will send a letter to Mister Lincoln about my plans. He has a right to know about the happenings within the brotherhood. He needs to know that I have found a Templar General."

"…A Templar General?"

Jim Bob nodded his head. The stranger looked to the older man with some disbelief but he could not show his emotions or his shock. It has been many years since the Templar's have made their move. Hearing of news of a Templar within the Army, a General at that, the mission has become even more of a danger to the stranger. Never has he had to deal with Templars, they had power within their grasps.

"I do not know much about him or his plans, but if you keep yourself within this town you might hear of what goes on. This will be their chance to get what they seek."

Both Jim Bob and the stranger talked about the plans that were spoken just days before. When their discussion has ended, both men walked back inside of the house where it was beginning to die down. The stranger kept himself away from people who kept their eyes on him, but he seemed to not mind. He felt exposed without having to hide behind a hood. Young girls giggled as they walked past him noticing his features but the stranger did not want to take notice and left the vicinity of watchful eyes. He had important issues to attend to and he could not waste them at a party. Eavesdropping amongst the guest brought no information for his ears. He thought he could have some luck but it only turns out that the drunken guest cared more for their business than anything.

Scanning for an exit he took notice of a young woman staring at him. She had a look of observation but the stranger quickly turned to a door and disappeared from her view once more. It was the same woman whom noticed him and if the stranger had to guess, it was the daughter of Jim Bob.


	4. Of Ancient tales and fairytales

**Shout-Outs:**

**MunchyKool****: **Here is another new chapter. :D

**Both-OfUs-YouandMe****: **Hahahahahaha… I like the name too and was for some reason a name that popped into my head when I began to write. XD

**Thenamelessone: **I am glad that you enjoy my stories. I hope that I do not make Leanna into a mary-sue.

Disclaimer: I do not own assassins creed. Anything regarding the Civil war is based on historical events. The character's you will read are not based on fact with the exception of the main players in the war. There will be racial slurs and offense, but do not take it lightly for what has happened in history.

* * *

**The Southern Belle**

* * *

He rode through the night with the stars shinning bright. There was no time for rest, there was never any time for rest as the news that he held within a note were making its way to their destination. His steed galloped with great haste pulling every muscle to work as they trend through empty roads and passing small communities. There were no signs of any living souls for they were home in their beds waiting for the next day to begin life as if there were nothing wrong. He kept his eyes staring straight at the road ahead of him, holding tightly to the reins of the animal, steering him left and right. This man blended in with the night.

Sounds of crickets and fireflies beamed the night keeping no silence. Strangers whom he crosses looked on with curiosity in their eyes questioning to themselves _why this man is making great haste_. It was not only his rushing manner that would catch the eyes, but it was his covered face with the hood. It frightened some who looked away quickly, but those who were not fazed kept a wary eye. The man had a mission to complete even if these fools dared to stop him. Important information was to be sent and by the will and grace of God, he will complete it.

The horse neighed tired from his run. The man held back the reigns to stop the massive animal, but there was something that felt heavy. Coming to a complete halt in the middle of a rocky road, houses were nowhere in sight. He had to rest the horse but time was of more of an importance. Risking his horse to gallop further was not his choice for the animal could die and the mission would be a failure. He had another two days left in his journey to deliver the message.

"Take rest my friend. We shall walk until the morning light." He spoke in a whisper, petting his steed.

As promised, they walked silently with the sounds of his boots crunching under the rocks. He kept his eyes open to his surroundings. It was crucial to always be vigilant in unknown areas. The words of his master were always the constant reminder on how far he has come since his days as a novice. Mistakes were always made resulting in failure and punishment until one day he learned what he did wrong perfecting his style in the arts of silence. _No longer a novice have you learned from me. I have thought you all that you shall encounter in these times. Your ancestors before you come from one of greater importance of an ancient land and one from a time of higher thinking where as a boy his life changed. A nation will divide unless we push for peace. You will only kill whom I tell you too and learn from them, respect them; pray for their souls to enter into another life. I shall hear from you and you shall hear from me. Our allies are within the two- the blue and grey._

"You have picked the wrong night to be wondering these roads by yerself, mister." A husky voice spoke from behind him.

Stopping in his tracks with his steed to his side, the man heard footsteps coming from behind him. _Two sets of footprints? No, three… Four… five… There are five._ He thought as his instincts and observation was right on target. Five men surrounded him with sly smiles as the approached him with a lantern shinning upon his face.

"Let me pass in peace and you shall not hear from me again." He spoke.

They laughed as the leader of the group grabbed hold of his pistol that was within his pants. Feeling the metal placed upon his chin, the stranger looked the other in the eyes. He could not make any movement yet and his fingers were itching to unleash the hidden blades underneath his sleeves. These men were looking for trouble but what was it that they wanted. The stranger had to keep silent until the leader spoke once more with the smell of alcohol in his breath.

"With these times passing, I think not. We do not allow Northerners here. Yer nigger lovin' Lincoln does not want slavery. He wants to ruin our way of life and I shall be damned if I have to live life with a Northerner."

The stranger kept steady, waiting for his moment to attack until he felt another pistol being pressed against his back. Clearly these men did not know his true intentions thinking he was from the North. These men clearly hated what was going to happen and the ideas that were being passed in rumor. If only they knew then maybe they would be a bit more intelligent in what was truly happening. It was not about slavery, it was about union. It was about change and moving forwards with the nation. Mister Abe Lincoln had an idea and he wanted to move with it.

"You do not understand at all." The stranger said as the sound of blades echoed in the night.

…

_Mister Abraham Lincoln,_

_I bring news that will consider your decision. Rumor within one of the Southern states has reached my concern with an attack that will start the war. Hostility will be handled accordingly without detection. My allies within the state will deal with the growing matter, but I fear that no matter how we try to stop this attack, the numbers will grow. They will not understand that this is for the good of this growing nation. As my grandson has new allies within the South, there will be growing armies. I do not want to bring you any worry for this election, but it is of my duty to serve you as I have served those before you Mister Lincoln. As the news of a war, I bring another concern. Templar will use this opportunity to find the treasure hidden within. My assassins will assist if they are needed if and when the Templars find their route. They will do all in their power to find it. Be wary of those around you with whom you call friend. The Templars are intelligent and will cause you to fail if you do not take precaution. As of this time keep an open mind and hear your surroundings. I know you to be a smart man with a good sense in leadership. I wish you luck with the decisions you will have to make. _

_Master Assassin, C._

…

A week has passed and the morning light woke her from her sleep. Since that night at the dinner party, Leanna has made her father and mother proud by introducing them to the young Ethan Cole. His charm and his kind manner have made him a favorite to Willowdean. Peaches seemed to take a kind liking to the young man and on the side whispered to her friend that she has attracted the most handsome man at the party. It was clear that the quiet young Cole boy was considered a prize for any young single woman since he was heir to the family's railroad business. Leanna could not help but feel pride at accomplishing her goals even if she had no other choice in the matter now. She had a liking to the young railroad heir. He was quiet, not very outspoken to brag about his family fortune.

"_Miss Abel, I find you fascinating." He told her._

"_Mister Cole, I have not yet talked of myself. I do not find myself as such." She smiled._

Ethan Cole could not be described as one word for the young miss. She could say many things about the young Cole boy but she still had to learn more about him before she could make proper judgment. Yet when she thought hard enough, something kept running through her mind when she was introducing Ethan to Jim Bob who was distracted for the rest of the night after his mysterious meeting with the stranger, but Leanna did not press the issue about it for it was not her place or business. The stranger was not seen again that night; it was like he disappeared into the air. Before he could escape it was not how the stranger looked, but by the way that the man looked was buried deep with the young miss' thoughts. The stranger that night made eye contact with her, quickly studying her, but looked away leaving her confused.

She was focused now on keeping her relations with the young Cole boy. It would bring good business with their railroads in easier transportation for the Abel horses. Their pure breeds would be sold to higher market and to higher bidders if and when the two young adults will be ready for marriage. The thought of marriage in Leanna's mind seemed to be a question for the young miss. She barely knows Ethan and has yet to fully be in good relations with his parents. They like her and find her an attractive young woman, but they have yet to fully know her as a whole. Jim Bob was in good relations with the father after having talk business and Willowdean was booking dress making for the mother. It all depended on the two young adults to make a decision before the winter months.

'_Mother has a wedding in mind._'

All pressure was placed on Leanna's shoulders now. She thought if she found herself a suitor than there will be nothing to worry about, but it seemed she was wrong. All of her worry had to be put for the day. The young miss knew she had a responsibility but she would not have thought it would be too soon. Stretching out her arms and yawning, she had to prepare herself for the day and that night, ride to the Cole family home for a family dinner. The young miss had to smile at the fact she has found someone whom interested her. Ethan may not be the stranger she has seen in the town or from the party, but the young man had charm and respected her like any gentleman should treat a lady.

"You hear of Leanna Abel and the Cole boy?" A woman asked.

"I did hear. She is seeing the boy after meeting at the dinner party. All eyes were upon him throughout that night. The girls stood patiently waiting for him to ask for a dance, but to our disappointment he chose the Abel girl."

"She shall make her family proud which I have yet to see her do. The Cole boy is handsome. Such a shame my daughter could not grab his attention as we too attended the dinner party." And the morning day of gossip was just the beginning.

The Abel family was up and dressed for the day. Jesse and Ashley were chasing one another in the distance of the home. Their laughter echoed as maids tried to calm them down for it was too early to be loud. Breakfast was being cooked in the kitchen as Leanna walked outside in the garden wanting to have time for herself. On the way out, she almost ran into young Ashley but she stopped in time before the young Abel boy could bump into her.

"Ashley, watch where you run." Leanna shouted.

Little Ashley stopped and turned to face his elder sister. The little boy has short brown hair and matching eyes of the same color. There was a cheeky grin on his eight year old face. Leanna raised a brow to her younger brother but it went down when the child stuck out his tongue and ran away from her as fast as his legs could do. Flustered at what she has seen, Leanna wanted to throw the book she held to the ground and go running after Ashley. It has been many years since she ran after her brothers, but now it would not be _ladylike_.

"Big sister is not allowed to chase me." Ashley yelled from down the hall. "It is not ladylike."

As much as Leanna loved her younger brother's, they could be a handful. Berta was a strong woman to be able to keep her eyes on both of the boys. Luckily for the young miss, Ethan has not yet encountered her younger brothers but she feared that when he does meet her brothers, the young Abel boys will not only embarrass her but also do something to ruin her image.

'_It is always a curse to be born first._' She thought as she held her book against her chest. '_Ethan is an only child_.'

"I am sorry Miss Abel. I am doing my best in catching your younger brothers." An exhausted Berta spoke.

"No need to feel sorry Berta. My little brothers are being pest. If you want me to catch them for you, I will." Leanna said with a small smile. This would give her a chance to get her brother Ashley. It would also be an excuse for her parents as to why she did so, but Berta would not allow her to be childish, even if she wanted to be.

"No need to worr'e Miss Abel. I don't wann' have to have the older miss to be angry with you runnin' round chasin' the young mister's."

"Berta, my brothers have no sense in calming down. But if you do not want me to help, than I will comply." Berta than quickly turned her back to the young miss heading in the direction of the two boys.

Continuing to walk Willowdean had a smile upon her face. Wanting to turn down a corner, it was too late for the young miss to escape from her mother. '_She is going to talk once again about the dinner._'

"Leanna, what shall you wear for tonight's dinner? It is important to dress in your finest clothing for future in-laws."

"Mother, since I have introduced you to Ethan you have always smiled. I have not seen you act so strangly." The young miss spoke.

"My daughter might have found her suitor. I am happy. Your father is happy. He will make a fine husband for you."

Leanna understood that her parents were proud, but showing this kind of affection was a bit too much for the young miss. If this was the life of a Southern Belle, then she did not want to see how they will be if and when a wedding will be announced.

"I understand mother. We are not engaged. Was grandmother the same when you met father?"

"… Not engaged as of now. My mother has hoped that I marry and I found your father." Willowdean did not go into any further detail.

"We shall discuss the matter of your attire later in the evening. I have business in town with a fabric sewer."

"What of breakfast?"

"Ah, I will not attend. This meeting is of importance daughter." With that Willowdean kissed the young miss on the cheek and embraced her lightly. "Miss Cole wants me to make her a dress. She will pay a fair price for an evening gown. I am happy that I can make dresses for her."

"It makes me happy to see you smile, mother." Leanna said. It was true and she kept her word about her feeling to her mother.

The atmosphere within the Abel home has changed drastically within a week's time. It was strange for Leanna since she was not so used to it. The maids have noticed as well, but they discuss such matters amongst themselves.

…

The sun's morning rays were shining brightly without a cloud in the sky. The young miss held her book in her hands, walking to a nearby tree to read before breakfast. Since meeting Ethan, her reading time has been nonexistent. Her family wanted her to spend time with the Cole boy rather than with her books. It was comforting to have someone to spend time with, but Leanna also wanted her space. She knew that she could not spend every waking moment with the young man or else problems would rise. The young miss did not want to have a problem with either family. As for now, sitting down with her back against the tree she opened her book and became lost in her imagination.

'_He looked down upon his prey. They have not noticed his presence above them, silently stalking, waiting for his moment to strike them down. The bird of prey had silent footing for in his many years of perfecting his stance, perfecting his attack, perfecting all that was taught to him by the man whom he was closest to. It took him years, it took him time; it took much blood and sweat waiting for a moment such as this one to strike. Like a hawk with his keen eyesight, he found his moment to attack from the ledge._

_They did not know what struck them but within that instant both men fell dead without notice. A clean and silent kill once more for the bird. Within his reach, within his grasps, the bird stalked away silently as the two men on the ground would be found much later. Like a ghost within the mist, he disappeared within the shadows. He was meant to be silent, he was meant to be like a ghost. He had to blend or risk being exposed to his enemies…_

As she read further into her book, she noticed that there was a page missing. Sighing at the loss of a page and more information she continued flew high in the sky; the wind was nice cool under the summer sun. Her eyes scanned the pages of the book reading and imagining every line. She was considered a woman by society standards and no longer a child. Having such an imagination for her age was looked down upon, but Leanna wanted to change it. She just did not have that power to do so at least in this time however. The young miss grew tired of being told how a lady should act, but she had to keep her tongue inside of her mouth. She could not speak out of term and times have been changing.

'_It is like the changing of the seasons. What does it mean?_' She thought as she took her eyes off of the book and into the sky. Above her, the heavens wait quietly as the stars wait for the dark to shine once more. The rumors of war were still about in the town. Leanna may not have cared for rumors but her father grew wary with each passing day as letters with no words or where it is from came to the Abel home. Nights have also brought strange men to their doors only to stay for no longer than an hour. It brought questions not only with Leanna but with Willowdean as well.

It was last night where Leanna stood by the door to her father's study and heard him argue with a man inside. They spoke of dead bodies of five men that were found. This shocked the young miss as Jim Bob speculated it being a random act of violence but the man inside said that the stranger had to kill those men. Somehow they found a letter within the pouch of his horse, this risked danger for higher power. From there their voices became muffled and Leanna could not hear them any longer.

The news of the killing has spread to the town and posters were hanged with a drawing of a man in a hood. Many believed it was the same stranger that rode through the town before… this _assassin_. As she held the book she could not help but notice that this was not some work of fiction, but there was truth behind it. With the book being a present from her father, Leanna questioned it but Jim Bob would only ignore the matter saying there was nothing to question about it. It was but a story that was passed through generations when it was found in the desserts of an ancient land.

'_Yet this book is old. This character… his name… Who was __Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad?_'


	5. Beyond a shadow and doubt

Disclaimer: I do not own assassins creed. Anything regarding the Civil war is based on historical events. The character's you will read are not based on fact with the exception of the main players in the war. There will be racial slurs and offense, but do not take it lightly for what has happened in history.

* * *

**The Southern Belle**

* * *

Time was passing by waiting for the days to change. The summer season has shown itself in the hot air and the lush green grass. It was this time of year he has seen before with the birds flying high in the sky and the deer eating at the fresh grass. Nature was always not so keen with man but she has giving them life. With his older age, his eyesight was not as strong as it once was. It did not take a wise man to see past the mask, to see the hidden struggles within. He may have been old with this new change, but he wanted to see it pull through. He still had the will, the knowledge, he still could fight but with his older age his body becomes slow. It has been many years since he has attempted to fly with a broken wing. As the head master-_as the __symbol__ of the brotherhood_-the older bird had to still be in power.

He stood at the window with his hands behind his back as life was stirring within the building of old stone hidden away in the mountains. Trees were like camouflage for their secrecy within this world. No one knew of their existence as if they were shadows walking amongst them. He still could remember the time where he was young and experiencing a changing world-_a new era of a nation_. The fight, many losses, the friends, the love he has encountered was now repeating themselves as this was something new. No longer where these people fighting for independence like they used to so many years ago when he was young but, these people were fighting amongst themselves. What was it that they were truly fighting for? He knew that he had to leave it up to chance, but with another growing problem within the states, the older assassin had to rely on his grandson to stop it.

Humanity was violent, yet there seemed to always be a bit of hope rising in one individual who make such a difference. He wondered about his ancestors, long dead but their stories hidden within books and passed through generations. He could feel their presence at times, guiding him-_reaching_ out to him. His ancestors were wise for their time and this was his time to be wise like his ancestors. He has come from a lineage of assassins that has come from ancient lands. From the beginning, they have walked the deserts, climbed mountains, survived harsh winters, sailed the seas, many great things that help change history itself.

"What news do you bring from my son?" The older man turned around keeping his wary eyes on another man that walked before him. In respect for the elder and master, the man stopped before him, bowing with much respect.

"I have not heard from him. No word has come in the form of a carrier bird. Do not fear for him, my son. He has been taught by myself and as my grandson, he will make you and I proud of his accomplishments." The older man said, bringing as much comfort towards his son- _his own blood_.

"Father…" The older man flashed his son a warning glance, which he complied by bowing his head is shame. "Forgive me. _Master_… he may no longer be a novice but the rumors are becoming reality within the nation. He is still inexperienced even with his title-even with our training…" The older man had enough doubt coming from his son as he held his hand up to silence him. Complying once more to his elder-_to his father_- for the respect that he needed.

"…Even with our training he has to learn on his own. Is it not how those before us have learned? They had guidance, they had leaders and rules, without the mistakes they have made they would not have been great assassins. Have you not made mistakes? Have I not made mistakes? William has enough knowledge of an assassin. Do not have worry for others even if they be family." The elder spoke.

"But rumor speaks of a Templar General within ranks. William has yet to encounter Templar's…"

"…If he could seek with his eyes whom be enemy or foe, I shall trust his judgment when needed. Templar's will always be amongst the ranks no matter the changing age. Do not doubt what your son can handle. If I remember I had the same trouble with you when you were no longer a novice."

The older man knew his concern for his grandson, but he could not show compassion to even his own family. Not within these realms of hidden view for even family had to be treated the same way as any other assassin. His son turned away with shame but he stood tall for his father was recognized within the brotherhood. He once had the strength but he still had his wisdom. William was like his grandfather but at the same time he was still but a young man learning the ways of the world.

"Forgive me once more Master. I have spoken out of doubt and concern for my son. These times are changing and not like they were long ago."

"Times will always change for this world. I have done my part in helping it; you have done your part, now it is William's turn. He reminds me of a once great assassin that lived long ago. Those were of story but the book has been lost for generations and I have to rely on my memory." The older man smiled.

…

_Dear Mister Abel,_

_I have read what was said about my decision from a man whom I have not the pleasure of meeting. His grandson brings news that I know I should look too. I write to you for the man has said that you were of alliance. The election is soon to come but with the tensions amongst my own nation, I have to ask for assistance to keep a war from raging. My fear is growing each passing day and I imagine our son's, father's, any man losing their life for something that is too change our nation. It is every night when I sleep and dream that I question why is it that the man whom wrote me the letter has chosen me. Is there something that he knows that I do not? Can he foresee my future? I ask many questions that I know I cannot have answers too. Mister Abel, I will ask for you to journey so I can meet you and talk to you. The man whom has wrote to me has asked we meet but in secret. He says something that I have not understood._

_Sincerely, Abraham Lincoln _

…

The summer night air was warm with the fireflies lighting the night. She sat with her back against the chair looking out into the distance. Tonight was a perfect evening for the young adults. Dinner was a feast with both parties enjoying each other's company, laughing at many tales that was told by both men. Both families could not have had a better night such as the one as this. Ethan held a smile on his face when he turned his head towards Leanna, the young woman whom he had a liking to. Throughout the night, the young miss has been keeping herself quiet, which was not like her. She looked lost in her own thoughts but there were times where she would join in on conversation acting as if nothing were wrong. In all reality, something bothered her. Ethan may have not seen this as anything wrong, but he wanted to know what kept her mind in her own thoughts.

"What is it that keeps you from speaking?" Ethan asked. "I may have not had the proper chance to know about you any further, but I do know that you are not always so quiet Miss Abel."

Leanna looked away from the fireflies and onto the Cole boy. He would not stop staring in her general direction throughout the night she seemed to notice. The young miss was aware of his eyes staring into her but she did not want to have to lie to the young man. She could not risk distrust knowing that both families would now being doing business together. One slip from her tongue, one mistake, all that she has worked hard for could be burnt to ash. She could not afford to lose her suitor or risk being exiled from her community and shame her parents. If she wanted to make this work for the better, she had to be honest with Ethan. Though, some personal matters had to be kept hidden like the name of the man in the book.

She could not tell Ethan about the name, he would think she has descended into madness. A character in a book which she reads is nothing more than fiction in his eyes. They were but of stories that were not real and were made for children. He only had interests in books that did not have such fantasies. The Cole boy outgrew those stories, but Leanna could not tell him that she still reads them. The book she read that day was something beyond fantasy. The young miss could see by the worn out cover and the missing of the pages that she was reading was not some fairy-tale meant for children. She could still imagine the fine details about _Altaïr_.

_Once a novice to a secret society… He emerged from the ground reborn into a new soul. The ways he was taught were soon going to crash upon him like waves to rocks. All that he thought he knew would soon vanish and all that he loved would be taken away from him. As a young man he was enclosed in his own thoughts only following what his master spoke, like some word of God. Growing older, becoming older, he learned his true meaning… He learned the true intent._

The book was of riddles describing what Altaïr has been through or what he has seen. Whoever the author was, they knew how to keep secrets. Leanna has not seen such writing and she knew that they were ancient. The book also had some language which she could not understand or attempt to read. She was surprised to see English written within the book, translating as best it can into something that one could understand.

"I am a bit tired. Mother and father have kept me from sleeping these past few nights. It is of their business and they wanted to show me what it was that they wanted from me when I inherit it." It was not exactly a lie but it was the truth. Jim Bob and Willowdean can now pass down their business to Leanna now that she has found a suitor. The week has been a tiring one for the Abel miss, but that was not what bothered her so.

"It is more than what your parents have kept you doing. I may be a quiet man, but I can observe." He smiled a sly smile. "And I know when something bothers a woman."

_Damn that Ethan. _Leanna could not help but laugh silently to herself. She knew that Ethan was intelligent but she could not have guessed that he was so observant. It was of no reason why he kept to himself and looked onwards at crowds he was looking at their body language. He was reading them carefully as if they were books. It made Leanna question about his true intent with her making her wary of his wondering eyes.

"It… I read a book my father received and passed it to me when I was just a child. I only begun to read what was inside." She said looking away from Ethan. The young Cole raised a brow as he placed his hand under her chin so she could face him. The young miss blushed underneath his touch as once again, her feeling for the man was embracing. Her heart may have skipped a beat but she was still breathing.

"Why are you thinking of such things from a book?" Ethan questioned with his eyes scanning hers.

"This is no fairytale. This book is old, coming from an ancient land. There is some language, some words I believe them to be, that I cannot understand. But there is one name that has stood out from many names, yet their tales are never mentioned. The book mentioned he was once a novice but became the master. His name was Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad." She said trying to pronounce the name.

Ethan's eyes did not blink for a moment as his hand went back to his sides. The wind lightly blew the leaves on the ground and the tree swayed forwards. _The rumors may be true about the Abel's alliance_. _Still, I cannot allow my own agenda show itself to the family._ He thought but he could not be certain if her father came across the book by mere accident or there was something more to be said about the older Abel. He could not say a word of what he knew but he could speculate on the Abel family. It seems that the women have not learned and the two small Abel boys are too young to understand, it was of no wonder he found himself attracted to her.

She could be naïve at times, but she was also educated. Leanna was raised to not believe in such books that were meant for mere children. The Cole heir held a smile, but behind that smile he was thinking. He had to get his hands on that book she had in her possession. He knew that it held the secrets, the codes of one of the great assassins… _Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad_. Grabbing the young miss' hand in his he had to act as if he knew nothing. In time, he would be within the Abel family and undercover Jim Bob's secrets. In time he would find that _damned _assassin that escaped his clutches a week ago.

'_Damn him for killing one of my generals. That assassin was after me…_'

"I have not heard of such a strange name. These books you read have clouded your mind of what is reality and what is fantasy. Why are you interested in a character that is not real?" He said.

Leanna looked to Ethan feeling shameful of what she has said. Of course he would think nothing of it he is past that fantasy stage in his life. The book meant nothing to him, but why did it mean something to her? Was it because it was old or the missing pages and she wanted to know more? There had to be a reason why it pulled her in the moment she read the first line… _The brotherhood is _born. Leanna had to think of the reasons of why she had such a strong hold on it. Reading it for the first time seemed to have brought something back to life. She could see the blurred vision of a man in white running through crowds, yet the people could not see him. They did not know of his presence until it was too late.

"It has not clouded my mind. What I have read is real. I believe it is real." She said with determination within her voice. Ethan had to smile but inside he was laughing at her ignorance. It was of some entertainment for the Cole son to hear such things come from a young woman. He knew he had to get the book in order to know its secrets. It would be of great value not only for him, but for the grand masters as well. It might hold the key to one of the pieces of Eden… _the __apple_.

'_If the book does hold the location to one of the pieces, I may be able to lead the army._'

He kept his eyes of Leanna and kept his smile. In a moments time the Abel family will leave back to their home and rest for the night. This talk of the book will come about once more when both young adults are to see each other again. But for now, Ethan kept quiet about it standing up with the young miss holding on to his arm as they went back inside of the Cole home where the parents were talking about once more.

"Do not think of such things at your age, Miss Abel. I do not think little of you for telling me this foolish thing. You must be tired from the week, I understand. Keep your mind from the book and focus on what is important right now." Ethan said.

"I will try." Was all Leanna could speak when the adults looked to them with big smiles.

'_But I cannot help but feel as if I am being watched by a ghost_.'

…

When the night became late, the Abel family bid a goodnight to the Cole's. The horse ride home was quiet. Leanna was once again lost in her thoughts about her conversation with Ethan. She could see that he did not believe in a word she has spoken; he might of thought of her as still a child instead of a young woman. She could not talk about the book to anyone. The young miss felt alone in a world that no longer wanted to hear about a fantasy.

Once home Leanna went to her room telling her family goodnight and that she will see them when the sun rises. Her parents seemed content with her choice for she needed much rest. Her time with the Cole family was spent with pleasantries. It seemed that both families were now allied with one another in business and exchange. If she knew any better they were already planning the wedding. It still was too soon to have to think of such a thing. There was nothing more she could do but she was happy that she was accepted into the Cole family.

Sitting on her bed with the book in hand, she felt the leather under her fingertips. The ancient words in a language she has not seen nor could she understand was written carefully in beautiful writing. She wanted to understand its meaning, its true value of what the stories held. There were too many questions that were held within a single book.

'_I need to know who you are._'

Looking up from the book her eyes stared at the candle on her desk. It flickered and danced to an invisible tune that she could not hear. Something whispered in the wind in a language that was old and ancient. It was calling to her, her name was being said and before she could think any of it, the whisper went silent in the night.


	6. Visions in Blue and Grey

**Shout Out's:**

**Dead-Poetic-Slumber****: **I am keeping it a secret on what it is Leanna will learn. As for a descendent of an assassin, well I have mixed emotions about that concept because there are stories out there that have main characters that are related or descendent from assassins. Just wait and see what surprises I have in store for my readers.

**Thenamelessone: **You will have to wait and see what Ethan has up his sleeve. I like to slow things down a bit when I write and the war itself is coming up. I wanted to wait for the election of Lincoln and such. It gives people a bit of history that they may or may not know.

**McFassy****: **Glad you like my story. Always happy to see people enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own assassins creed. Anything regarding the Civil war is based on historical events. The character's you will read are not based on fact with the exception of the main players in the war. There will be racial slurs and offense, but do not take it lightly for what has happened in history.

* * *

**The Southern Belle**

* * *

_He rode the horse wounded. The smell of blood filtered through the humid night a__ir as the stars gazing down on him taunt him as his efforts to ride into the town were growing dimmer and dimmer. His left arm was bleeding badly and he was losing conscience. Images were beginning to blur as his hands held tightly to the reigns of his horse. The animal's heartbeat raced along with its master's heart. He felt angry with himself knowing he could have gone unscathed. It was a novice mistake to take on more opponents than one could handle. The shame he could feel ripped at his pride when he knew his own mistakes. His master had hope for the younger man; his own grandson._

'_I failed you master. I let my guard down for a moment and they wounded me like some animal. I have not only shamed my father but I have shamed the brotherhood. I will not make this mistake I swear upon my own life. If I should fail to bring the letter to Mister Lincoln, I will not rest in peace.' He thought as the wound that was inflicted upon his arm began to hurt. He was bleeding even more but he could not hold pressure upon it. He was close to the town, he knew it. Something within his sight kept him pushing forwards as the stead galloped in a faster pace. The young assassin could see through tired eyes something like a gold figure by his side, riding a horse of a different breed._

_This vision he sees was something that was told to him from his father and grandfather. These visions of the past were not so common amongst the other assassin, yet it was within his family where the once great masters of long pass come to them in times of need. The visions guided those before him and will continue to do so when he has long passed. Connor has told him that they are the spirits of his ancient ancestors that have come to see him through when times get tough. In his young life, the assassin has learned of his heritage. It was clear that they come from lands of the desert, the lands of lush grass, to the plains of the new world. The young man has come from a line of great masters, some of whom had many great tales. _

_He could feel himself falling from his horse but he kept firm despite his pain that was burning through him. His mind was racing as the blurs of the night were trying to keep him from keeping his eyes open. He has not felt this weak in many years since he was no longer a novice. He knew the repercussions of his mistakes yet he did not keep his eyes firm when he was fighting. In the distance he could see the lights from candles in the windows of the locals guiding him. His horse was close to collapsing when he pulled upon the reigns causing the animals to rear back. He made it to the village when a local came out of his home with a candle in his hand._

"…_A stranger in our town?" Then the man averted his eyes for a clear view almost stepping back when he noticed the hood of a bird's beak. "It is you. The one many speak of within these times. State your business quickly before I send word of your presence. Mister Lincoln may place his loyalty amongst you strangers, but I have to keep my guard." The man said cautious of the stranger on horseback. With the night covering his wounded arm the stench of blood went to his nose. The young assassin looked to the man and gave him a note that was brown and folded with a red ribbon._

"_I will not be long for I ride back to my other ally. I bring you this letter for Mister Lincoln. He is to read the letter…"_

"…_You are wounded." The man interrupted the stranger._

_The young assassin sneered at the man's eyes going from his covered eyes down to his wound. The sleeve of his arm red with the blood, but he turned himself to try to cover it. _

"_That does not matter. I will heal. I need you to give the letter to him. It is of urgency."_

"_I may be an old man but I can see that you are going to faint. Even if I am cautious of your true manner I will not let a wounded man ride into the night until it is infected."_

"_I can handle my own." The assassin retorted when he grimaced in pain. He knew that the older man was right. Infection was not so keen to the wounded. Within that night the stranger took in the assassin, cleaning and tending to his wounds. They did not speak of what occurred that caused it nor did they pay any mind to one another. All though cautious, both men waited till the morning to begin anew. It was then that the older man got the assassin's name but not of what he did. It was clear that the younger man was a fighter, not a soldier. The man was young of only about twenty and his name… His name was William._

…

A month has passed by and what was June turned into July. The days passed quickly when the sun was just rising into it descending in the night. It has now been a month that the Abel and Cole family have made their alliance into family business. All was not rushed into the thought of the two young adults marrying. It did come about in conversation once or twice between Jim Bob and Dale. Both of the head family men had better talk of business than of their children marrying. With his horses being shown in auctions to fine traders in other states by the use of Dale's railroads-money was flowing through both families' business. When there was money involved it always meant knowing the powerful. Jim Bob was climbing higher and higher within the ranks and soon he will be amongst _them_.

He had to keep a close eye on his investment for the sake of his families' protection. If he were to be discovered Jim Bob will take it upon himself to be the one responsible. He was the head of the Abel family but he will also die for his alliance with the brotherhood. For too long the Abel family male always held connections with the assassins when times of crises needed to be held. His duty to both was kept secret. What Jim Bob did not know was that his daughter's suitor would dig deeper into the family like a thorn in a lion's paw. Time was never nice to those who tread the bumpy road. In time, Ethan will discover a hidden Abel secret.

The fireflies sparked the skies with the whispers in the wind talking in a language that always made known to the young miss. The book was kept safe, hidden within the drawer were she has yet to pick up and read once more. She knew that she has opened some door beyond a realm which she could not understand. Fearful as to what it was that she was hearing in the winds, Leanna could not speak a word to anyone. No one would believe her anyhow even if they were to see it with their eyes.

'_They cannot see him. They cannot see the figure that shows itself within the shadows. Since I read the book I felt the presence. Father told me to keep the book close and keep it in the Abel family. What are you hiding from us father? With these rumors growing of war, is there something you want to speak of? Will you join the fight when it happens? _'

"I know that they once called you _master_ long ago in the land of the desert. I have read your story; the language is a mystery to my eyes." She whispered as the fireflies flew around her.

"Did I wake you from your slumber? I know you are long dead but why do you show yourself to me? Do I remind you of someone that you once knew?" Her eyes looked about her trying to see if the figure would appear to her. But alas, it did not show itself at this time. Leanna wanted answers that the book could not give her. It was a burning passion that she needed to know but the figure would give her a name… William… As far as the young miss knew she did not know a William.

'_William? This man that you tell me, who is he- the figure that dresses in a hood that resembles a beak of a bird of prey. He stalks the night sky yet he keeps to the shadows of the moon. He is related to a great assassin master and the son of another…' _She came out of her thoughts as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Leanna jumped slightly at the touch when she heard a calming voice.

"Leanna, do not jump for it is your own mother." Willowdean spoke with a smile. "I did not mean to scare you from your thoughts. I was looking for you until one of the maids said you were in the garden."

The older Abel woman took her hand from her daughters shoulder and walked to sit down next to Leanna. The young miss kept her eyes on her mother as she sat down with something in her hands. Looking closely at it she could see that it was the book. Questioning how her mother found it Willowdean kept her small smile upon her graceful face. Noticing her stare, the older woman sat straight with her hands firm on the old book.

"I thought that I could keep you from the books, but you have such spirit like me. You always remind me of my younger self when I was just a girl. How the times pass and I have you. Jesse and Ashley are still young and boys but being the eldest is not always such a blessing." Leanna smiled as her mother chuckled lightly. It was moments like these that made the young miss glad that she had a mother whom she could relate to at times. It kind of made her forget about the book for a moment in time. "With Ethan keeping you away from your fantasy world, I think that not even he could take away your books. I can say that your imagination will not leave you. We need creative in these times like those before you… Not many women can have such imagination when the world is run by men and their petty squabbles."

"What has changed in your view of what I believe in mother?" Leanna asked. "You say these are but children's tales that are meant for children."

"I was quick to choose to what it is that you see as real. When I found this book I began to question why it is that you will read this if you cannot understand the language."

"Father presented me with the book. Explaining that Jesse and Ashley were too young and would not understand what it is that they will read. Mother, this book is more than a story and of a different language. I wish I knew what it was but something within the night air, within the stars, is here." There seemed to be a shine in her daughter's eyes as she spoke. Willowdean looked to the book within her grasp, feeling the old texture and the words that were within it. She that Leanna was a smart educated young lady in this world; she also knew that no matter what Leanna will always keep her imagination. Even with Ethan soon joining the family as one of their own, he could not stop the young miss from thinking.

"This book is more than it seems. The ancients of longs past wrote this book for a reason it seems. The ancients keep secret but with such a find like this… If you study it long enough, Leanna, maybe you will learn its secrets that I cannot. Your father gave you this book for a reason. I do not want your brothers to find it or to read what is within it. Their young minds cannot understand. Keep it hidden somewhere where even I cannot find. Get a nights rest for tomorrow I am sending you to the market with Berta to pick fresh peaches for peach pie."

The young miss was handed her book and held it tightly to her chest. Willowdean could not say that she was disappointed in her daughter-she could not be for her daughter had the Cole son. He was heir to the railroads of his family. It was not only her suitor but what her daughter can do in a man's world. The Abel woman looked away from her daughter as a cool nights breeze blew through her hair. The fresh earth filled her nose as the fireflies took their distance away from the women. Times were getting tougher for not only the Abel's, but for all around them. Willowdean heard the rumors and wondered on how much was true or how little the townspeople like to spread rumors like wildfire.

…

He kept a close distance but far away so she could not see him lurking in the distance. Like the hawk that he was, his observant eyes watched her every move. The young miss was in town looking for something in the stores with her caretaker as he walked slowly amongst the day's crowds in the street. The markets were open for the season as the fresh pickings were being grabbed by potential buyers. It was of no surprise to see the townspeople not caring for the stranger that was back in their town. Today, he kept no mind even though there was much to take care of. On this day it was quiet with nothing more to do. There was no message to be sent, there was no target to chase, and today it seemed was a peaceful day.

'_Will days like this happen? Will times of peace ever show itself amongst the dividing of a nation?_' He thought solemnly to himself as he sat down on a bench. The sounds of chatter and children running was ever present making the young assassin ease with little peace. His mind was always racing with what was to happen the next day.

"My mommy told me it is not nice to stare." Coming out of his thoughts, the young assassin looked down to see a smiling little girl of about five. She had bouncing brown hair that was curled framing her small little face. She was wearing a blue dress and had a basket of flowers in her hands. How the young child snuck up on the assassin, even he had to be impressed. She seemed to have walked away from her mother or she was looking at the fresh fruit. Whatever the matter, the child noticed him sitting, staring.

"She is Leanna Abel. She is pretty to you if you stare at her." The girl kept her smile but the assassin looked onwards to Leanna. "My mommy told me that she has a suitor now. He is a handsome man and known to the town. But I think if you do not talk to her she will not know that you love her."

The assassin wanted to give the child a small smile. She was too young to understand what was too happen, but she was observant. Children have always had a natural instinct to be blunt about things. Clearly this little girl had misinterpreted what he was doing as some form of affection. The Abel daughter did not know of his existence- clearly- but he had to know something that was bothering him. He did not know why but the Abel girl was pulling him in. He could feel the pulse following her, the figure of those he saw on that night kept their dead eyes on her. The vision knew something that the young assassin did not- at least not yet. It beckoned him towards her like a siren of lost tales.

"I do not love her for I do not know anything about her."

The child grew confused. "Then why spy on her if you do not know her?"

"For a child, you ask many questions to a stranger whom you just met. In any case, you would not understand child. I have to have answers to my questions."

"I am curious mister. Adults think of us as innocent but my mommy knows that I am smart. When I see someone staring at another it could mean they want to do harm or they are scared to go up to them. You look like a man who does not see fear in a woman. I do not think I have seen a stranger like you here. Your clothing is strange." She said touching the fabric of his sleeve. The assassin made sure she did not touch the arm where his hidden blade lay. He did not want to scare the child, but it seems she was fearless even to someone she did not know.

Then for that split second she met his eyes than looked away as if she has seen a ghost. She urged the caretaker forwards into an alleyway and he pursued following the women. There was something about her that he could not shake off so easily. The young assassin wanted to find the answer as to why he was intrigued with this woman.

"A stranger is uncommon within towns."

"Ana!" Came a woman's yell.

Ana- as the child was named- turned around as her mother came into view. The child turned back to the assassin and bid him a good day as she was being scorned by the woman. The assassin could see the scared look in her mother's eyes but looked away as Leanna was nowhere to be seen. He missed his chance to follow the Abel girl, but seeing as she might have head back to her home; the assassin had no reason to stay within the town. His mind had to find reason and Leanna was that reason. There was something that she knew that could answer it. The assassin could see what the others could not… The trail that she left behind was like a scent to a dog. His eyes were adjusting to this new sight that his father and his father and those before him could see. It was the tradition that carried itself in the brotherhood.

'_Ancestor's, why am I cursed with this sight?_'

Like a shadow in the shade, like a ghost in the wind, the assassin disappeared without any notice to the people except for the little girl. Before he could leave she ran back towards him, giving him a flower which he held firm in his grasp. The flower was beautiful but he had no time to recognize it as a part of beauty.

"I hope to see you again stranger." Ana said before she made her leave.


	7. Thieves and Blue

Disclaimer: I do not own assassins creed. Anything regarding the Civil war is based on historical events. The character's you will read are not based on fact with the exception of the main players in the war. There will be racial slurs and offense, but do not take it lightly for what has happened in history.

* * *

**The Southern Belle**

* * *

It has been a week since he left his family. Horse riding from the long journey, he had time to relax and bathe. His meeting was not for another hour giving him the opportunity to explore his new surroundings. Still fresh in his mind after church a messenger boy rode to him like a bat out of hell. He was given a letter stating that it was an urgent meeting. It was signed by the master of the brotherhood and Jim Bob could not disobey his ally by not showing. Little detail was given within the letter only stating that he was going to meet an important person whom he needed as an ally.

In four months' time the election will be on their way. Still, with rising concern from the South nothing will ever go as planned. God himself was never so keen amongst his children which Jim Bob always had to wonder about his ordeal within this. He sat alone in a large decorated room with a window large enough to let in the sunlight. Scanning the townspeople as they walked about tending to their own business, the Abel man was busy looking that he did not notice the door opening.

"You must be Mister Abel." A voice of a man said.

Taking his eyes from the window Jim Bob could not believe whom it was that was standing in the room. Standing up showing respect, the man in the room was tall-lanky man, his face was wrinkled and he had grey eyes, and he had dark hair with a beard. It was the famed Abraham Lincoln whom he was to meet. For what purpose? Jim Bob could not say but it was important. As the tall man walked towards him, extending his hand Jim Bob grabbed it shaking it firmly. Both men were surprised to see that this meeting was set up by the master. _Clever once again._

"It is of such an honor to meet with someone as important as you Mister Lincoln." Jim Bob stated.

Lincoln gave a welcoming smile to the man. "…As it is the same to you. I have heard so little about why I am receiving letters from a man named Connor. Clearly you are here to inform me of why it is that. What is the purpose of this meeting and the purpose of me becoming your ally if I am not president?" Lincoln was as rumor always stated a smart and clever man. Intelligent with observing eyes that Jim Bob could see. If he could convince this man to join in their cause then he would be of an asset to not only the brotherhood but for this crumbling nation that is dividing.

"I come from a long line of intelligent men dating back to Italy in the fourteen hundreds. I hold the secrets to my family which if you join me as an ally I will give you such information, but not all of my secrets."

Lincoln looked to Jim Bob for a moment, considering his options as to simply walk away and carry on with the campaign or discuss growing matters at hand along with his own questions. It was clear that Lincoln could not walk away; he always wanted to learn more so he walked behind a small coffee table where a chair was sitting behind it. Sitting down on the chair his long legs having little to no room from the table did not trouble the man at all. Jim Bob copied Lincoln's actions but being shorter than the man had no trouble sitting with ease.

"As you can see that the North and South want something different. The South wants to separate from the nation to become its own. You may have heard rumors about it but I have friends that clearly state that it is true. Letters sent to senates, governments, it is all written. What I will tell you will have to be kept a secret only between us. If you become an ally to the brotherhood…"

"…Brotherhood? Mister Abel before you can go any further, tell me who you are allied with and why. I cannot agree to a man that keeps secrets away from others. If these matters are important however I can keep them. It is better to state whom your enemy is." Jim Bob could not be more impressed with Lincoln.

"Have you heard stories of the assassins?"

…

..._Two Weeks Later_…

There was a crowd in the town square. Spectators and on-lookers looked to see a boy who was dirty, wearing rags of clothing that were too loose for his small frame. He was starved of food and there were scars that were still healing as flies buzzed around him landing on his skin. The crowd grew rowdy at the wait for the quick execution. It was not so common to have a public hanging within the town, but when one does show itself it was either inhumane or it was order-_brutality_ in Leanna's defense. She brushed through the crowd as politely as she could but trying to get past people who looked with curiosity was like trying to walk on water. She was pushed forwards and was given stares by those whom she '_pushed_'. The young miss was alone as her family walked about in the town for the day. Leanna silently went her own way not wanting to be of a nuisance.

As she wondered about the town she could see children running, men and women were speaking to one another about- _a hanging_? The young miss followed the group of people out of curiosity. Once she reached the crowd she could not see. Pushing forwards further into the crowd she was standing in front of a large wooden platform with officials standing in front and besides-a boy? _What is going on_? She thought to herself as she kept her eyes on the boy. He was a thief- so the man holding on to the noose was saying. The boy that was going to be hanged was no older than fifteen at the least. He was a dark skinned boy who did not look as if he was scared, but with his captor holding on to the noose that was a different matter.

"This boy is a horse thief. He disobeyed his master by stealing his horse to try and run away. He shall be punished under law for trying to run and stealing a horse. His punishment is to hang until his neck is either broken or he suffocates like the pathetic dog that he is." The man yelled throwing the long rope over a hanger. It was caught by another man who held on tightly and wrapping it in a knot. There was a sick smile from him as if he had some satisfaction out of doing it. Something did not feel right, something was wrong. The men that were going to hang the boy were no ordinary officers, they were not even soldiers. The way they dressed was something that Leanna did not recognize. Surely there were locals that noticed but did not say a thing, but the young miss could clearly see a symbol that was tattooed to the man's hand, hidden by his sleeve.

'_That is new. Tattoos are not so common amongst the town's people and law enforcement. Where they once thugs or are they from the West?_' She thought keeping her eyes on the tattooed man holding the rope. But her eyes wondered away to the boy that was standing tall.

She could see the courage within the boy but she could also see him slightly shaking as his young life will be taken away by the hands of these people. Not that crime was ever present, if it was it would be kept silent. There was no need to cause panic amongst the town folk but these men wanted to put some example of this. Why? She did not have the answer to that. It was not like the people will riot or cause fuss. She wanted to stand, to have a say in what was right or wrong, but Leanna was a woman and had no say. The law was the law and they had to apply by it. As much as she did not like the idea of a public death, she could not move or walk away. The crowd was too thick for her to go through and she did not want to have to cause a ruckus. She would have to endure watching a man die for the first time in her life in front of her. It was a sickening thought to have to watch someone die before your eyes. Leanna did not want to have to look at the boy so all she could do was close her eyes as her hands clenched into fists.

'_Go in peace._' She thought to herself.

"Any final words, thief?" The man spat, his saliva sliding down the boy's cheek.

"Even if I've had an' final words, you sir have messed with the wrong thief. I only serve one master for ya's only wanted to cover yer own asses'. Tell these people the truth as to why yer goin' ta kill a poor boy." The man grew angry and slapped the boy with the back of his gloved hand. The boy only snickered as his noose grew tighter around his neck.

"You have no opinion here boy! Your life is worthless." The man lowered himself to the boy's level, he began to whisper. "Your true master will feel the force of a blade to his neck. The brotherhood that you serve will fall. Times are changing and this nation needs more than just petty guidance from a new president. You will not stop this campaign for you are just one thief caught in my web like a fly." There was a grin to the boy's young face. His eyes scanned the Templar official and looked to the rooftops where his fellow thief brothers stood, waiting for their signal.

"Do you take me a fool? Yer Templar master will feel the blade and he will fall."

The birds that were high in the sky fluttered away quickly as a shot rang out causing panic amongst the crowd and confusion amongst the law officers or in this case _Templars_ disguised as law officers. Leanna ducked down covering herself with her hands as she was pushed forwards colliding with the wooden platform in front of her causing her to fall back. Chaos ensured itself as the young thief's rope was cut from the rafters but his hands were bond behind him. Cursing the assassin for not giving him a small dagger to use he knew that there was no time to waste cursing the man. As his capture pulled a pistol, the thief pushed the man and ran like hell off the platform hoping that the man was a bad shot.

"Damn! Follow that thief, KILL HIM!"

"Catch me if yer life depends on it you sons of bitches!" The young thief barked laughing as he did so. His fellow thief brothers threw him a small dagger and he was free within a second's time leading the Templars away from the assassin.

'_Don't die on us._'

Orders were being shouted and people still ran not knowing what to do or who to go to. The young miss still lay on the ground covering her body- protecting from whatever devastation was to come her way. No one seemed to notice that she was on the ground. No one seemed to help her. He saw her lying on that much was clear as the _Templar's_ scattered about finding the loose thief and his band of misfits. The assassin had no time to waste- yet he was going to have to deal with the Abel daughter- and went straight for his target, the '_hangman_' as he was called within the order. Quickly running, using this distraction as a cover William jumped the platform like a swift cat. The hangman turned around with wide eyes as his mouth was still open from shouting orders. His Templar's were busy running around the vicinity of the town leaving the man exposed to the assassin.

Both men stood silent but not for long. William ran forwards, extending his arm as he reached for the hangman and swinging his arm the hidden blade was released into the flesh of the man's neck. There was no time for a reaction from his target for he was not known to fight only to hang people whom were against the Templars. The sound of tearing flesh made her scream loudly causing the young miss to tighten her hold on her own body. She could not believe what she was hearing or what was happening around her. She wanted to cry but no tears could escape from her eyes only her screams as William held the hangman's body close to him.

"Where is he?! Speak!" He demanded.

The hangman only laughed, blood coming from his mouth. His eyes were foggy with the sight of death before him but the assassin wanted his last words. His words could ruin everything that the Templar's have worked so hard for- to achieve in these times of change within the nation. Even though he was dying the hangman could not help but smile.

"You will never find him. Do you even know who the Templar general is? NO ONE KNOWS! He hides from sight even to his higher ranking officers. After you showed yourself almost assassinating him, rumor spread that he hid. He hid from you… and what makes this humorous is that you fell for the trap." He snickered.

"Trap? That was not the man that I seek?"

"…You are misguided by your own pride. It was not whom you tried to kill you bastard! The Templar General is not an old man; he is young so I have heard. You assassins are failing on such information that even I find pathetic. If you want to find the General, open your eyes and search for him on your own. Even I- the hangman- has never seen the man. " William tightened his hold on the hangman's collar causing the man to cough blood. It was not a moment longer that he died without much information. Cursing himself for killing the man too early in the investigation the young assassin lowered the man to the ground, closing his eyes in the process.

Not much was given by the man. It wasn't even what he wanted, though what was clear was that if the hangman did not know who the Templar general was then maybe he could be right on some sense. Then there was the first meeting set as a trap to flush the assassin from hiding. _Damn._ He knew it was to true now that he had to remember what has happened a month's pass. William did not even see it and now he had to start from scratch once again. This Templar General was covering his tracks well. _Damn him. Damn it. Come out of hiding!_

Speculation was too early and right now William had to escape for the time being, but not before getting the young miss out of harm's way. Standing straight he ran off the platform as some of the Templar's noticed the hangman's body lying limp. It seemed that some of them did not follow the thieves. Does nothing go right for them? It does not seem so. Nothing seems to want to go in his favor. No matter, as long as he got some clue; an idea of where to start over again.

William grabbed Leanna tightly by her arm, forcing her to stand but she was too scared, too frightened to even move. She yelled hitting William, trying to scratch at his face with her fingernails but he could only sigh in frustration and despite having her angry, he had to get her to safety- to her family for they might be worried for her.

"Let me go!" She yelled.

"Be quiet." He told her, not looking back.

Leanna struggled against his tight grip as he pushed past people who were still running, screaming for help. Behind them, the Templars were growing farther and farther for they were lost within the crowds. Hiding in an alleyway hidden in the shadows, William placed Leanna closer to him covering her mouth as she protested. There was still chaos amongst the town and he wanted to wait for the right moment to take the young miss to her family. He could not risk being followed. Even though Leanna was still scared and shaking she noticed that it was him. It was the man that rode in the town on a horse.

Her eyes grew wide at the revelation as to who this man was. His face was hidden in shadow cast by the hood and the position of the sun but she could see that he was a young man. She could see signs of a beard forming making her slightly blush at the fact that he was too close to this man. His hand smelled of pine and… gunpowder? _Was he the one that made the first shot?_ Breathing fast he did not look to her but he knew that she needed to calm her breathing before she ended up screaming. This was all sinking in to her so fast that she had to somehow release it.

"Calm down, miss. I will take you to your family once the people calm themselves." He tried to sound gentle but he could not do so. There were still many issues running through his clouded mind, that on the information given to him and that on the young miss. He still needed answers as to why she saw the figures but right now that was not the time to ask. Pulling her close to his body keeping his hand over her mouth she had to scream. He knew that is she screamed she would become calm.

"Scream into my hand. It will slow your breathing and your frightened reaction."

She did not need to be told for she did so anyway. She was not so used to this. She was not used to chaos showing itself in the town. Leanna did not know how to react to it all but seeing how this stranger was helping her through this the best he can, she had to put a bit of trust in him. With her screams muffled William kept his eyes out. The chaos seemed to have calmed but he wanted to wait once again before moving on. He noticed that the young miss smelled of cherry and tobacco. _Such a strange combination, yet her family own a tobacco plantation._ Taking in the distraction he pulled her away from him.

Leanna backed away from the young assassin, hitting her back against a wall she began to hug herself. She had to stay calm for this was the stranger whom she has wanted to meet for some time. She was lost for words; she was confused, she wanted to be with her family. Where they worried for her? Why oh why did she have to be separated from them? Closing her eyes, hitting her head against the wall she slid down to the ground composing herself. Forgetting that she was in the presence of the stranger, it did not matter not if it were someone else.

"Are you calm?" He asked after a few moments.

"I am fine. But tell me something…" She said. "What just happened? Did you kill that man?"

"I am not going to answer your questions. What you saw was nothing more than a hanging gone wrong." It was simple for William to lie to others who did not need to know. The sun was still bright in the sky and the day was not yet over. The sounds of screaming people were no longer heard. Templar's were no longer on their trail since they were lost amongst the crowds and hiding in the alley. He still had much to do and before he knew it the thieves made their ways towards him for where they were was at a meeting point. It was a location and when the young thief saw Leanna sitting on the ground he looked to William for answers… and fast.

"Who the hell is she? We were sent for a mission not to rescue a damsel in distress." He practically yelled but knew better then to bring attention to them once again.

"It would be wise to keep yourself from speaking information that she does not need to know." William hissed. "Did you lose the law officers?"

"Of course we did… As for the matter of that woman…"

Leanna opened her eyes and looked to see that there were other men and a few women within the small space. They were dirty, dressed in rags as the boy who was going to be hanged stood before them. His arms were crossed with a scowl upon his face as he looked from the young miss to the stranger in the hood. She did not understand what was going to happen next so she began to back away when she bumped into one of the thieves. Looking behind her then up Leanna was locking eyes with another young boy, same age maybe or a bit older. She was not sure as to the age but she could see that he placed his hands on her shoulders bringing her to her legs.

William looked behind him, quickly running towards her side demanding he not touch her. The leader of the pack crossed his arms with a haughty laugh. He could not believe what he was seeing. There were important matters and yet this assassin wanted to protect this woman.

"It is her, isn't it?" He asked.

"Go back to the hideout, there we will discuss business. I did not intend to have a distraction come within my sights, yet it seems that not all will go to our favor. Tell your leader that I will be back within dusk after I attend another matter."

"Hmph… He will not be _so_ pleased as havin' such a distraction but I will do as asked from ya. I don' wan' ta have ta give a report ta yer master about yer accomplishments." He said with sarcasm.

The assassin growled looking back to the scowling young teen. Having much fun with William, the teen ordered his fellow thieves to leave the vicinity. Without further due, the thieves made their ways back to their hideout in the outskirts of the town hidden in thick woods. When they were not in earshot William looked to Leanna whom was more confused now than scared. There was question in her eyes as she walked forwards towards the assassin. This was not the day he intended to meet the young miss under such circumstances.

His ancestors must have something planned for him. _It better be good_.

"Why are you not answering my questions?" She asked. "What is it that I should not know? Is there something going on that neither of us know?"

"It is quiet and calm. We better get you back to your family." William said walking past her.

Leanna stood in the dark alley contemplating her own actions and her own thoughts. This was not what she wanted or even asked for. All that has happened was just too much but the stranger was right, she needed to go with her family. All her questions may or may not be answered now but she hoped within time everything will become clear. The figures walked past her like solemn ghost in the night as they slowed themselves before the sides of the stranger. All three of them had the same attire but of a different origin.

Within that instant William noticed but he did not look. He only kept his eyes straight not wanting for her to see that he too can see them.


	8. Hidden Deep Within

Disclaimer: I do not own assassins creed. Anything regarding the Civil war is based on historical events. The character's you will read are not based on fact with the exception of the main players in the war. There will be racial slurs and offense, but do not take it lightly for what has happened in history.

* * *

**The Southern Belle**

* * *

"Over here!"

Her heart skipped a beat as she was pushed forwards hearing the clang of his weapons from his robes. He carried a sword that was aged but sharp as if it was taken care of. It looked as if it were new but the use of swords was a dying fighting style within the coming of age of rifles and pistols, along with cannons that bring about deadly destruction. They were hidden away in his belt that was a dark brown color to blend in with the woods they were running through. She knew also that there was something hidden under his sleeve, she knew that this stranger was dangerous. How dangerous, she was not sure as for now he has not threatened to kill or harm her. He was leading her away from the law officials indicating that he was some kind of outlaw.

…Or maybe he was more than what it seemed. He was the stranger that she has been wondering about. The stranger with the clothing that was out of its time yet it had modern qualities to it. It was strange but it was also fascinating to see history come to life before her very eyes. It was like the characters, the people from that ancient book she read and reread again. The language still not clear to her, she had to wonder if _he _knew how to read it. Could he even understand it? Was he a part of that secret? She wanted to reach out and touch him as if he wasn't even there. Even in the sunlight, his face was well hidden behind that shadow of his hood. With the beak of a bird, his face was only a mystery to her. The questions, the curiosity, it was as if he casted a spell on her. She was drawn to this stranger. She wanted to know…

…_Who are you?_

"We got to keep moving." He quickly stated not looking back to her. "They are getting close and I do not want to place you in the middle of this. I would not want you to get hurt because of me."

'_You are the one leading the way and not that I have much choice._' She thought to herself but she felt thankful that he was looking out for her safety even if he did not know her. Though, what she did not know was that William knew who she was and how much of an asset she was to the alliance.

"They are after you not me. You… you killed that man in the town. You did not have to say you would bring me home if you could have run." She said, confused.

"I did what was necessary and I could not let you get trampled because you were too scared to rise on your own feet." William said.

"Necessary? Was it truly necessary for you to kill a man?" The young miss stopped for a moment but William grabbed her pushing her along with him.

"You ask too much questions. The more you ask the answers will not be so clear. Keep your tongue behind your teeth before the curiosity that you hold so dear will be your demise."

"Excuse me?" Leanna snapped. "The reasons I ask is because I want to understand."

"Keep moving or I will leave you where you stand and trust me when I speak, but it is necessary." He closed his mouth before he could speak. He did not turn fully around but only half-way. If she were to see his face fully, Leanna would question even more on whom he was and what he did.

"Let us keep moving." He calmly spoke.

They kept running, moving at a fast pace as the Templars kept steady hast behind them. Both of the young adults did not speak after their little ordeal just a few paces back. He had long legs that gave him a bigger stride in his movements making it seem as if he was one with his surroundings. This is what he trained for, for so many years of his young life. The young miss was falling behind quickly that her short stature had problems keeping up with him. It was a hassle to have to keep pace with a man who was trained.

She was breathing hard trying to follow him as they were walking through the forest to the Abel family home. She has never seen danger until she has come across this stranger. Yet, he killed a man in cold blood. Why? Why did he have to kill a man who was going to hang a criminal? Confused she kept following the man even though she still had anger towards him for the earlier conflict. As promised by the stranger, he was going to take her there as safely as he could but right now they were being followed. If he kept to his promise but she was doubtful.

Could she really trust him? There was still so much she wanted to know. She could see his weapons and hear the metal clanged against him. Why would a man need so much? This felt surreal to her, yet she kept walking trying to keep up. Leanna did not want the law officials to hurt this man, but she also wanted to feel safe. Battling thoughts in her head she kept with the stranger.

"Try to keep pace with me." He spoke after a while of silence.

"Unlike you Mister, I cannot keep your speed. You are like a cat in your element." Leanna retorted, trying her hardest to catch her breath.

William did not have time to pester with the young miss. There was no need to argue with a woman such as her. He did not feel like having such a discussion at a time such as this. Templar's were chasing them, alarm was high, and risking going back into town was beyond question. Yet… He dragged the Abel daughter with him knowing the risk he will take and not only that but her father will give the young assassin a good scold for risking his only daughter's life. If only Mister Abel could have seen that his very daughter was in danger. Maybe then he would understand.

He could curse himself all he wanted too but the young miss that was following him for safety was important not for him but to keep alliance with the Abel's. Clearly if she were ever harmed than alliances will be cut which would be of a greater loss for the brotherhood. After hundreds of years of devotion to the brotherhood, the Abel family could not lose their ties. They were too important for the assassins to loose. With their bloodline dating back to Italy and a close family tie between them, William had to make sure she was safe.

'_Almost there._' He thought hearing the running of the Templar's coming closer.

They were getting close to the Abel home with freedom and solitude just beyond the trees. Scared birds flew from their branches and at some point a herd of deer scattered causing Leanna to double her speed. Her dress was getting caught with loose tree branches, tearing which William could see this as a problem for the Templars will quickly find them. _Damn! _ Quickly pulling to a stop, he grabbed Leanna making her stand still. She looked to the young man with question but she could not say a word. William bent down taking a dagger from his belt he had to go into drastic measures. Questions were forming in her head as she heard the sound of her dress being torn. She wanted to scream and kick the stranger but once the dress was to her knees he quickly moved.

"Hopefully you will not get caught in anymore branches. It should allow you to move freely." He said.

The young miss was angry at the fact he cut her dress which her mother made for her, but there really was no time for argue. This was embarrassing for her to have to wear such a short dress. It was not allowed to have to show skin. She felt self-conscience but keeping her mouth closed she followed despite her leg muscles burning in the process. This was much work for her but looking to the stranger he acted as if it was natural. It was natural which she did not know.

"They went over here!" They were getting closer and he knew that if he did not have the Abel daughter he could be able to escape into the tress. That was not the case now as Leanna was struggling to keep with his fast pace. With his training he knew that she was no assassin or had any idea what was happening. Growling to himself for bringing her he quickly stopped grabbing her in the process. She yelped loudly when she felt the sharp pain from her arm. William did not know he was hurting her but he was focused on trying to lose the Templar's. He was going to regret this but this was his only choice. He had to let Leanna go to the wolves-hopefully they will not hurt her.

"What are…?"

"…Be quiet." He whispered harshly.

Leanna looked to the stranger with fire burning in her eyes. Before she could open her mouth once more, the stranger turned around seeing the figures of the Templars. _I have no time for this._ There needed to be a distraction and as much as he hated the idea he had to cause the young miss to become hurt. Assassins do not harm the innocent though William had to escape. Using his quick hands, he grabbed the young miss twirling her around fast causing her to become disorientate to a point that she fell over a tree limb.

Using this opportunity he quickly climbed a tree with enough cover for camouflage. He had to keep the Templars from finding him but if they find her in need he could quickly escape back to the hideout. He had no choice but to do so even though he said he would bring her to her family but as of now that was not an option. He was a wanted man and had to keep himself out of public view until all was calm but as he heard the sound of running footsteps he ducked lower keeping his eye on the young miss.

The Templars got closer seeing Leanna on the ground. She was dizzy but she was not hurt. Looking around she noticed that the stranger was missing but all thought was gone once she heard the sound of footsteps.

"Over here! We found a girl but no sign of that assassin."

'…_Assassin?_' She thought.

She looked up to the man whom held a rifle to her head. Whatever was happening she did not like it. She got scared and quickly placed her hands in the air as fast as she could. She could not understand why they would point such a dangerous weapon to her even if she did nothing wrong. Did they think she was with that stranger aiding him into hiding? Did they think it was her? Many questions formed in her head scaring her even more. There was no time to be scared but she never did have to fight for her life. That stranger left her to face these men on her own. She was angry, she was furious, and many things were forming inside and burning in her veins. She would have to lie through her teeth in order to keep her life but these men should already know who she was. She was well known in the town but these men, these men seemed to not have noticed it.

But these men were also not local authorities. They were something different. Who were they? The tattoo on their arms hidden under long black sleeves did not answer the question.

"Do not shoot!" She exclaimed. "I am Leanna Abel of the Abel family."

"Where is he?!" The man shouted keeping his weapon pointed to her. Clearly it seemed that the man did not care for her name or of her status within the community. He only cared about was the stranger but she does not know where he might have run off to. The so-called assassin was still at large.

"I don't know. He pushed me to the ground and he… he disappeared from my sight, I swear it." She was trembling with fear. Having being held at gun point the rest of the Templar's surrounded her. William could not kill all of them but he also placed the Abel daughter in the line of danger once more. _Damn!_ Steadying his own breathing keeping his eyes down below as the man put down the rifle slowly but kept cautious when the young miss silently cried. She was scared and there was nothing the young assassin could do. Maybe he could kill the man but there were still more with rifles. Risking exposure he had to watch and listen in case something of importance came to view.

"Liar! You were with him." The man shouted once more.

"Sir, he was the one that has dragged me with him. If I would have run away from him he would have killed me."

"You speak more and more lies woman. Speak of where he is or I will be forced to shoot you."

Leanna placed her hands down in defeat. There was no reasoning with this man at all. She took in a deep breath waiting for him to take her life but was forced to put down his weapon for more officials came to his side and there amongst them was someone familiar. He walked with his head held high and his arms were behind his back with such confidence but when he saw the young miss trembling with fear than his walls slightly fell and he quickened his pace towards her side. She did not know what to think or even what to say as he barked orders to the officials to stand down.

William kept still, though his muscles ached for relaxation. He knew that this was important to watch as the Templar knights moved for this young man. He had perfect authority over these men which grabbed William's attention quickly. Looking closely he noticed that this young man was the same man whom was present in his first attempt to assassinate the suppose leader, only to find out from the hangman that it was a trap.

"Ethan?" Leanna said.

The Cole heir placed his hand out for her to grasp and the young miss took it quickly. Firmly grasping her he pulled Leanna close to his body, hugging her tightly than letting her go quickly. The young miss looked confused as to what was going on as Ethan looked to the officials with anger fueling in his veins.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked looking down to her torn dress.

"No he did not… Ethan, what is going on? An assassin…"

"…I saw you in the crowd. I was going to get you until some strange man took you." Ethan quickly stated.

'_It was that damn assassin, but I could not let her know that. She is frightened and scared. I have to lie._'

"Let me take you home. Your family must be worried for you." He said calmly smiling to the young miss. "Also, I cannot have you walking about in your dress. What will your mother say when she knows that the stranger has cut it?" He looked to her exposed skin making the young miss blush.

"Are you sure he did not hurt you?"

"He did not hurt me, only that he cut it. He wanted me to keep with his pace. But is he an assassin…" Ethan did not want to have her explain in front of these men- these men whom are more than what they appear to be. …_Templars._

"… Miss Abel, please." Ethan was calmly losing his temper but the young miss did not push it any further.

She has yet to see the Cole heir lose his temper. She did not want him to be angry with her. There were still unanswered questions that she wanted to know. With a defeated sigh, Leanna could not speak. She chose not to speak. Ethan was looking to her- worried etched his handsome face, yet something else was there that she could not grasp on her own. Looking around her she nodded her head, holding onto her arm she walked by Ethan's side. The men followed after them, keeping their own mouths shut. Ethan kept his thoughts to himself and with a small victorious smile he held onto Leanna close.

'_That assassin is foolish. Poor Leanna, even she does not understand._'

…

William kept close to the trees until there was no sign of them. Once he was clear he jumped down from the branches, landing like a cat he looked to the direction they walked off to. No doubt, it was towards the Abel family home. Something was off though and William could not place his finger on it. The woods were silent without the song of birds and the animals were nowhere in sight. The young assassin stood straight, his hidden blade at the ready in case he has missed a Templar but all seemed quiet… for now at least.

'_That man who has ordered the Templars, there is something about him. Is it he whom that controls them without their knowledge? I have to find out, but I cannot get close. The Abel daughter is digging herself deeper and deeper into this. I have to tell my master about this. It could bring us closer to his identity of whom the leader of the Templar army is._'

William stalked away silently into the trees. He had to go to the thief hideout for a brief meeting and information that was of importance. After the day's events, the young assassin wanted to rest. His muscles ached but he knew that he could not have that luxury. As a descendent of some of the greatest assassins, even his ancient ancestors had no rest. They had more important tasks to take care of with hidden mysterious left behind from those before them.

His mind wondered back to Leanna and his broken promise to her. She was pulling him in closer to what he needed to know. There was something also that was pulling him close. It was strange but it was calming. The young assassin had to keep it hidden well and ask his master, his father, about it once he returns to the assassin hideout. William turned his back and walked the opposite way, being led by the figures of longs past. His ancestors whom formed the brotherhood long ago, teaching the assassins of what they needed to do. Their purpose changed and their views changed, but there was always the same principle. William could not forget that there was a piece of Eden that was hidden if not lost. The book that his great ancestor held within his hands, passed through many generations was not within reach. It held something great and dear… It held the figures that were not only present to him but to the Abel girl.

'_You are pulling me through.'_


	9. Beat of A Drum

Disclaimer: I do not own assassins creed. Anything regarding the Civil war is based on historical events. The character's you will read are not based on fact with the exception of the main players in the war. There will be racial slurs and offense, but do not take it lightly for what has happened in history.

* * *

**The Southern Belle**

* * *

In the midst of the summer morning, a bird flew high in the sky. Spreading its wings fully with the air ruffling through its brown feathers it was scanning the area beneath it. Sharp dark eyes and a beak sharp with its talons sharper. On its leg was a piece of paper tied in black thread, but the bird seemed to not care for its destination was only a few miles away. There it could rest and feast on mice caught in the wilds of the fields. He saw a shadow pass by over him and he quickly looked up as he held a rifle. Out of sight, the deer that he has been hunting became spooked and fled through the bushes. Cursing at his luck the man looked up to the sky to watch the bird fly away in the distance. With its distinct color and a black thread trailing behind, he knew exactly which bird it was.

Quickly he sprinted out from the bushes with his rifle strapped behind his back. Today's kill would be delayed for another time. Running towards his horse that was feeding on rich grass was startled at first but upon seeing his master the animal calmed himself. As the animal calmed the man began to untie the reins and mounted the animal quickly but without heist for the safety of his steed. Pulling the reins on his horse the man beckoned the animal to ride forwards towards their destination that was hidden within the woods. Complying too his master, the horse sped forwards as his rider ducked below to not get hit or knocked off by any tree limbs as the bird above them was flying faster as if they were in a race.

'_This could be of good news or something I fear has happened._' He thought to himself. Thinking of such doubts could compromise the brotherhood and lead to destruction in not only one person but to the assassins as a whole. '_Keep calm, William is in no danger. You are only worrying as a father should. He is an assassin, treat him as he should._' Keeping that in mind, his only focus was too ride towards the hideout and seek what news come from the bird.

With his horse galloping through the thickets of the forest they have reached their destination within the hour. Tired but with a strong beating heart, the horse was in greater shape than any man. Such a strong animal that can take man across the plains, forest, deserts, snow, to their destination and that is what the animal did. Entering a town through wooden gates covered with the thickness of the trees, guards looked once to the man knowing that he was their superior. If it was for the color of his robes it was the rank he wore upon his brace where his hidden blade hide. It was not his father was the head of the brotherhood, they knew the story and they also knew that he had to rise in the ranks like the others. Family or not, he gained the title. With sweat rolling down his brow he wiped it away with his long sleeve wanting to rest. The day was just beginning and there was much needed work to be done.

'…_As if the hunt was not enough_.' He thought to himself.

The sun was rising higher and higher over the horizon. Walking inside he only looked forwards as the sun shined down upon a building that was of a mansion but a flag swayed above. It held their symbol that has always flown since it was created centuries ago. The sound of livestock-from cows to geese-either held within farms of swimming along a pound. This was home for the man who was now walking besides the horse. Born and raised as an assassin like his ancestors before him, he was just another walking in these trouble times. People did not look to the man only busy with the day's pickings like any other town.

"I was not expecting you to be here early. No deer within the forest this time of year?" He held a smile to his lips as he turned his head to the familiar voice. Pulling the horse the large animal neighed as he felt a pair of soft hands touching him on the nose.

Before them a woman in her early forties stood with a smile on her face. She had tanned skin with hair black and long reaching her shoulders. His eyes did not look away from hers as he got off of the horse, holding the reigns in his hands. She was still beautiful in his eyes after so many years of marriage. She still had that smile and her eyes were still wise and bold. It was of no wonder why he fell in love with her. She came from a land deep south beyond a border where people spoke in another language. Their skin was tan and they held territory that was wide. Before him his wife and the mother of their son petted the horse to calm the animal. She knew that he was tired from the long journey in the forest.

Marriage was not so uncommon within the brotherhood, but only so few could handle. Those that were still together went through it all. Even their children became part of the brotherhood, men and women. His wife was not an assassin nor did she want to be. He understood and complied with it knowing that his wife will always stay by his side until he dies.

"I looked to the sky and found the bird. It is William's bird heading home. Certainly it is news of great importance."

Her hands stopped as her eyes widened a little. Her heart may have skipped a beat when she heard her son's name escaping her husband's lips.

"Is it why you come home early without a deer?" She asked a hint of worry within her voice. "I hope he is well. I do not want to have to…"

"…Do not worry for William. I was just heading towards the brotherhood mansion to speak with my _fa_- I mean master about the matter." He had to correct himself once more. Even though he was a grown man with a family, calling his father master was still a struggle. It was like finding the fine line between family and business. Connor may have been the brotherhood master but he was also a father. Not realizing that he was gripping the reigns tightly a pair of hands held him firm.

His wife always worried for them, no matter how trained they were. These assassins may seem cold to the very core but when they had families and loved ones behind them, they had to understand that their human emotion could not truly die.

"Logan…"

"…Ana, forgive me for being this way. I must make haste to the brotherhood. There is something within the skies above in these coming months that I do not want you to be part of."

Ana had fire burning deep within her dark brown eyes as she looked to Logan. Even if she was not part of the brotherhood she was still married to it. She had devotion, she would do anything for her family like any other would, but what she hated the most was the secrecy that they held. It was a price she had to pay knowing full well that not all could know. Her son was in the midst of chaos forming together in a deadly blaze. William was still young, still had little knowledge of what was going on, yet they wanted him to figure it all out.

"The business of assassins has always been in my mind since we have been married. Logan, our son acts like those before him. He seeks truth in what he does, he seeks approval. He wants to be an assassin like his father, his grandfather, those before. I understand that you cannot always protect him but guiding him is what he needs." She placed her hand on her husband's face.

"Ana why must you be strong?" He asked.

"So our family will have support." She leaned in close and placed a soft kiss on Logan's lips.

…

'_Under house arrest for doing something I had no control over. Father, what is going on?_' She thought to herself.

Sitting on a bench outside in the garden, the young miss was miserable. Two weeks passed by since the incident in the town left a bad taste in her mouth. She wanted to see the young man, the assassin as they called him, not for admiration in saving her life but for placing her in a situation she had no control over. When word reached her father due to Ethan explaining the situation, Jim Bob was not by any means pleased. Giving Leanna a strict warning of going off alone he did what she feared he would do and placed her in the home where she could not leave unless escorted by him or with the family, nothing more or less. The young miss could not argue nor could she stand on her own but when Ethan offered to keep a close eye on her, Jim Bob did not want to show a slight concern but in order to comply he had to agree.

It all seemed now that everyone wanted to tell Leanna what she should do, how she should do it, and it was crashing if not falling apart. If this was the life she was supposed to live than she had to bend the rules to her liking whether if the men agreed or not. Willowdean could see that this madness was affecting her daughter. As her mother, as the one who gave birth to her placing her in this world of madness, even with a sharp tongue there are just some things a mother just could not do. With eyes like hers, Willowdean knew that Jim Bob was hidden something.

…

"_Do you not see that you're over protection is driving her mad?" She said._

_Both of the Abel adults were in a large room filled with books and a desk in the middle of the floor. This room was considered the library of the Abel home, precious for its delicate books of ancient tales and lore that Jim Bob's ancestors took from lands beyond the sea. It was one of her favorite places to escape the world but now that Willowdean had no use for them, Leanna found solace in it. _

_Jim Bob stood behind the chair with his hands upon them. His wife and he have been in the room discussing something that he feared the most. Somehow, his wife was beginning to pull pieces together. She was intelligent but even if the secret was to get out there was nothing more he could do for Willowdean would do all she could to protect her family from something that has not even happened yet. The older Abel woman knew of the family bloodline, but the hidden family secrets have been with Jim Bob for much of his adult life. Willowdean would have found out sooner rather than later and as of now, things between the North and South are not looking to promising. Abe Lincoln was to do another campaign within the month as in four months the decision would be made. _

"_I must do what I can to keep her from falling into the wrong hands." He stated exhausted and defeated after an hour of discussion. _

"…_Wrong hands? Jim Bob, what are you saying? What is it that is driving you and your daughter apart from each other? Simply the two boys are too young to understand, but I know that you speak to these men at night." _

"_Willowdean, there is something that you must know. I have already risked too much for our family and those before me. I know there are things that you have yet to see but I do not want our children dragged into something that has been fighting each other since the third crusade."_

_Willowdean wanted to walk straight towards her husband. Clearly he could see the anger, the hurt, the confusion, and so much that was being shown in a woman who always looked so calm under amounts of pressure. She thought she knew her husband but never could she have imagined that he could hide something like this. A secret that was meant to be silenced for so long was finally just now coming out when an impending war. With the urge to slap him hard across his face, the older Abel woman could not bring herself to do so. She was in this marriage for better and worse._

_Jim bob let out a low slow sigh as his hand went to his side. Walking to the back of a book shelf behind him, his eyes scanned to something he longed to forget about. Willowdean looked to the back of her husband as he reached to one of the higher shelves pulling out a book that looked normal. Blowing off the dust that it has been collecting for years, the older Abel turned around and walked back to the desk._

_Placing the book on the desk Willowdean looked down upon it studying it closely. As she looked onwards she could see a marking on it and the name of the writer. She was familiar with the name but never could she have imagined that the Abel family name was changed once his ancestors sailed across the ocean to make a new life in the United States. Being married to a man who kept a big secret from his own wife had its consequences yet it gave her a better understanding of what they will be heading to in the future._

"_Who were your ancestors? You told me once that they have sailed from Italy after a death in the family. You never told me their names but you only spoke of their last name… Abel. Is it truly your true name? What other lies must you keep from me?" It was clear that she was becoming even emotional. Jim Bob did not like to keep secrets from his own wife._

_He opened the book and written on the pages were perfectly executed drawings. Images of men's arms extended with a strange device on them of hands with the same device made Willowdean want to fall to her knees. These drawings were beautiful, these drawings were old, the words themselves made no sense to her. It was like the book Leanna read some of which had the same language. What was it that she has seen? What was it that is making her think twice about the world around her? Could she understand? _

"_I cannot tell you all that I already know, but I can say that my family has been allied with the brotherhood since the Renaissance in Italy. It began with an assassin known as Ezio Auditore da Firenze and the book that is before you is the key to the codex drawings of Leonardo Da Vinci, my ancient ancestor. I am a descendent of the very man himself." _

…

Ethan was to come to bring her into town within the hour. It was all falling into place now for the Cole heir. Wherever the young miss went it seemed the assassin was soon to follow. There was a direct link between them yet Leanna did not know why. Even if she knew or she didn't Ethan only want the assassin. If he could get his hands on the man than it will be all he needed to bring down the brotherhood for this war. They knew where it was, they know where it still hides. He needs the book and the assassins have it within their reach.

The book had its own power; it had its own drawl to it. It was the power that was within their pages that drew in the person reading it. The knowledge it contains could have been untouched by man for many centuries. No one would understand what it holds or what it would do, but it could also mean the downfall of the brotherhood.

"Miss Abel, Mister Cole is at the door." Berta said.

Leanna looked down from the sky with sad eyes. She did not need to feel that way since she was leaving the _safety_ of her home. Going out into town would free her mind for a little while until she comes home. No doubt the townspeople will still talk of the killing as if it happened only yesterday. Officials will be on high guard until the _assassin_ somehow shows himself. It was not as if he would, he would be in hiding until all was back in place. Now he would have to be ever so vigilante like the ghost that he was. Seen but not seen, heard but only light footsteps could crumble the rocks. She could not take her mind off his hidden face. Her was older than her but not so old by the looks of it. Leanna would not forget the way he looked even if his face was hidden behind shadow, there was a distinct look. The symbol on his bracer was the distinct look. Like the tattoo on the officials, the man did not have any visible marks but the symbol he wore on the bracer was something ancient.

'_Such a fascinating mark._' She thought to herself.

Berta kept her eyes on the young miss who looked lost in her thoughts. The older caretaker understood what the young miss was feeling about the matter of being stuck in her own home as if bars were around her but kept quiet on the matter. There were times were even thoughts had to be kept hidden. Wise words may be of help for the young miss. She needed a bit of guidance within this world. The caretaker walked towards the young miss with a tender smile, placing her hand on her shoulder reassuring her that even though it may be tough inside the outside isn't as nice. Both women walked inside the home.

All was quiet inside as her brothers were in their rooms getting ready for the day. Both parents were out doing business in town, the maids were away in their quarters and the fieldworkers were working within the fields. Leanna did not mind the silence for it brought peace to her thoughts. She took a glance to Berta- it may have seemed that this older woman knew more about the young miss than herself. She wanted clarity; she wanted someone to talk too about what she has been feeling.

"Somethin' troubles the young misses. Since that day a week ago, you have been troubled… Quiet. It is not like the young miss to keep her thoughts to herself." Berta said.

"I am stuck inside of this house, what more can I possibly do? Father says he wants to protect me, but even I do not understand what it is he is protecting me from."

"It may have somethin' to do with that man."

"It may seem so Berta, but that man had no intention on putting me in harm." The flashback of the man leaving her to deal with the officials raced through her veins. The anger shot back but it only came out as the form of balled fists. Berta noticed this notion and placed her hand on the young miss's shoulder to calm her. She was tense for someone who rarely showed any sign of anger or frustration.

Leanna stopped at the front doors and gave Berta one last glance.


	10. The Grey Grave

**Author's Note: **thank you for the reviews in my previous chapter. I really appreciate it and for those reading along with this story. This is what gives me inspiration and plus I have been playing Assassin's Creed 3 since it came out. Here is the next chapter and hopefully I will get to the beginning of the Civil war. No pressure at all right. Enjoy and review if you want. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own assassins creed. Anything regarding the Civil war is based on historical events. The character's you will read are not based on fact with the exception of the main players in the war. There will be racial slurs and offense, but do not take it lightly for what has happened in history.

* * *

**The Southern Belle**

* * *

He kept his eyes on the two young adults as they entered into the large mansion filled with laughter and music. Tonight was a night in many that would truly decide the fate of a nation in turmoil. The election was fast approaching and each candidate was anticipating along with certain individuals. The young assassin received news from his father on Lincoln. The candidate was now an important ally, but he still had much concern. There was still not much being said to the man which was a concern. He wanted to know more, he wanted to understand what it was he was truly dealing with. Lincoln had to trust the brotherhood and let the election take its course.

Even with all the knowledge that they havethe knowlegde gained yet they do not understand it. No one could have understood what it was that they were seeing. What his grandfather saw, what his father saw, and those before them. His ancestors have tried to figure it out for centuries but only had more questions instead of answers. William was just another in the line of those same questions that he knew and accepted it, though he still held a curious thought to what it as that the images, this _weapon_ held.

…

"_William Kenway if I am correct." His back was turned to the young assassin. His arms were behind him looking out through the window. "The one who has killed or should I say assassinated a man by the name of hangman." _

_William sat down on the couch keeping his eyes on the letter sent from his grandfather- his master. The news of the assassination of the hangman did not go unnoticed by Lincoln. Of course he would hear of it, was he frightened of the true revelation of what William or the others did? It was not uncertain because under such pressure Lincoln could not show his concern. These people were dangerous but they had intent. What it truly was, Lincoln could not say nor did he know. They were all a mystery hidden behind cloaks, the shadows, the trees, wherever they could blend in to hide from the world._

_When he stumbled upon the young assassin in his office, Lincoln did not know how to react. The man was silent like a cat, sneaking his way inside through an open window. His own personal guards did not even know he was inside but there was no threat in fact the older man had a bit of a fascination with the assassin order. Still, their secrecy is still held deep._

"_You are correct mister Lincoln. I suspect my grandfather has told you of my name. Our secrecy is held within his knowledge that not many can hear. He keeps to the olden ways of his people- of our people." William whispered the last sentence. His bloodline ran deep inside of his veins. The young assassin knows his heritage for he was told many countless times, yet there was something else that his grandfather did not say. _

_Not dwelling on the matter he looked to the tall man before him. The letter still within his hands but then he placed it on the small coffee table before him. Lincoln's back was straight with a perfect posture and his hands folded behind him. Lincoln was truly someone to admire with awe for he had so much knowledge and he was observant of his surroundings. It made William wonder if he had assassin blood within him, but Lincoln did not. This man had other important matters and the discussion was leading to one he was going to dread. _

"_I have to ask you if you fear us or if you would rather have nothing to do with us. No matter, even if you choose it I would have to kill you in order to keep your mouth silenced. I stay my blade on innocent lives but you know more than most." _

_Lincoln slightly stiffened with the direct sentence. He kept straight not moving an inch keeping his grey eyes outside where the birds flew and the people in the towns walked. He was not expected to be asked such a question, at least not yet. Threating his life, it was not if he has heard them before but Lincoln looked back to the young assassin. It was all mind games trying to break him if the man could. Lincoln was not so fooled and he knew the consequences of getting deeper._

"_I do not know the answer to which you seek. If I feared something I would not want to show it. Men have fears even if they are so small as to fear an insect. Young man, I know you have fears. Asking me with the slightest hesitation in your voice I can only state that I fear what your people can do."_

"_We only do what is necessary for the people."_

"_I do not agree with such a thing in which you do. People get killed, people die, and people are exposed to things they themselves do not understand. If you want to kill me then do not hesitate to do so, my son. I do not wish to leave in this alliance for I only want is best for my nation. I may be a strong leader and a man who can compose himself like a gentleman but do not so threaten my life."_

…

Thieves in the area have pickpocketed, eavesdropped, and ran from pursuit of guards to bring fourth information. This was useful for William and other thieves that will attend this event. Days before, the assassin scaled the rooftops scanning the mansion for signs of entry, signs of escape. What was useful for him was that there will be Templar's above watching and waiting. They held their rifles close, knowing that these men were well trained. A thief told him that the rich will attend by invite and Jim Bob announced by letter that his family will be of attendance.

Granted the older Abel was still furious at the assassin for placing his daughter in danger; he still had a job to attend to. He had to keep secret about it all despite the fact he told his wife- which the assassin were not aware of. In the letter Jim Bob explained that if the assassin was going to kill on that night that he wanted his family to not be part of it. William assured him that he was not going to do such a thing and was only going to observe. Still, there was always precaution when it came to political parties. Jim Bob did not certainly buy it but nonetheless stated it. The older Abel was only aware that William was to trail someone and interrogate him for information about a Templar General. Not giving names of course.

He has been trailing the man who was Ethan Cole, heir to his father's railroad company. There seemed to be more than what was above. William has seen interest in this man but not much was known about his alliance with the Templar's. William was not sure if Jim Bob knew of this better yet if his daughter even knew who the man she was soon to marry- if she would marry him- was. The assassin could not address this to Jim Bob, at least not without further proof. The civilians of the town seemed unaware of the Templars thinking they were officer officials or above. The young assassin could see that they did not hold the signature symbol of the Templars, but when their sleeves are rolled it was inked upon their flesh.

'_They may have changed but some old habits remain_.' He thought thinking of the assassins as well. Centuries past and yet they still had a cause that was the same as it had been before.

There were important matters that he needed to attend to: for instance he needed to get the young man alone but the problem with his task was that he was not aware of the Abel daughter to be in his company. Cursing the timing and the task itself, William lay low behind a building, covered in shadow. The guards were surrounding him like flies. They kept their own watch in case the assassin made an appearance but William was not some novice. Looking to the rooftop above him, the shadows of guards were distinct trying to use the night as camouflage. A plan was formulating in his mind quickly. His objective…

… To get Ethan alone.

"This will be a pleasant night." Ethan commented as Leanna was holding on to his arm. Both families were lost amongst the guest chatting; children were off in another part of the mansion playing ignoring the affairs of the adults. "This will also bring about a question that I will ask you."

Leanna looked to Ethan who had a smile on his lips. She could not help but return the smile to him. These feelings inside where deep, these feelings inside were true. Despite the happenings involving her and the _assassin_, the young miss could not let that affect the way she lived. Even if she did not truly understand what was happening, life still went on. The town was still the same despite more thieves running from the officials and the rise of new buildings and throughout it all, the officials themselves. Ethan was occupied for days on end but he would not tell Leanna what he was truly doing. He would say it was family matters but tonight, tonight was something she has been waiting for.

"May I ask what the question might be?" She asked curiously. Ethan had this shine his eyes that the young miss has yet to see. Even with the assassin still on the loose, the Cole heir had to act the part. If his parents could not see past his mask than no one could but the assassins were smart. He will give them credit for making it this far. Their thieves will somehow find out about him- maybe they are suspicious- but it does not mean he has to drop his guard. Still, the moment he saw the assassin kill the imposter it was all that Ethan needed to confirm that he was the target.

'_Maybe they are not so smart._' He thought.

"I will humbly state that I would want you to be my wife."

Leanna quickly came to a halt before the doors as one of the guest almost bumped into her back. Guest behind them mumbled angrily, the men lightly cursing but when Ethan looked back they went silent with their heads bowed low. This did not go unnoticed by the assassin. Templar guards saw this commotion and walked towards the two young adults. The leader of the small group placed his hand up to halt them escorting other guest around them.

"Problem sir?" He asked.

"None. Go back to your post and keep eyes open." Ethan announced silently grabbing Leanna by the arm gently and moving out of the way.

William cursed silently and jumped to another rooftop to keep close eye on Ethan. This was not exactly how he planned the night will end. He had to go and find a group of thieves that were hiding out just a few yards away. Losing eyesight of the two adults William jumped down avoiding detection from one of the guards.

Silently he used the darkness in the alley ways near the mansion to find the thieves. They were busying themselves with gambling in a game that was unfamiliar to the young assassin. One of them looked behind him and smirked as he saw the approaching man come from the shadows. The thief was a scrawny and short man, but he was also like a fox. Compared to the young assassin he was more agile with his tiny frame as William was more muscular but as an assassin, he had to be fit.

The thief's buddies stood straight keeping their eyes on William as he was approaching. The alley way was a big space where Templar officials walked about. In some cases a random guard would stop and look at the men which William had to act as natural as he could. With a shrug of his shoulders the guard would turn and go about without question. These Templar guards may have been trained well but some of them were not so smart in recognizing an assassin when it came to it. William had to be thankful for tearing of posters and bribing heralds. Still, the Templar's were still on their best guard.

"What brings yer around in my alley, assassin?" The group leader questioned eyeing him with that slick smirk that was across his face.

William knew that even though the thieves have been allied with him, there were still some who disobeyed or just did not like the man for their own reasons. The assassin did not have time for petty things to worry about. Time was wasting just from standing around. He had to go back to where Ethan was; if he was still there that is.

"I need you to follow me." He said.

"Oh? Why should we? Even if we were to follow, what is our pay?"

William wanted to shove his hidden blade in the thief's pathetic throat.

"I will pay you handsomely if you follow me. I need you to take away someone from my intended target."

The leader of the small group turned around speaking lowly to the others. They were of suspicion but they knew that assassin's keep to their word when it came to pay. The thief's also knew that they could not compromise or question the assassins in their missions. With some agreement they followed William through the alley ways. Keeping lead in front of them, the young assassin placed his back to a wall and was relieved to find that Ethan and Leanna were still in their place.

"What would it be?" He heard Ethan ask.

Leanna kept silent holding her hands close to her sides. She looked at Ethan with confusion but inside of her mind she was thinking hard. The night was still young and she just wanted to enjoy his company without having to worry about anything going wrong. It was not as if he was forcing her to spit it out just like that, but the way he was standing he looked uneasy and in anticipation.

"…Such a hard bargain to comply with, but why if I may ask?" She finally spoke.

When Ethan began to open his mouth to answer he heard the sound of footsteps running. In a blur the thieves grabbed Leanna quickly by the arm dragging her along to only they knew. She wanted to scream and shout for anyone to help her but breathless the thieves quickly placed a cloth over her mouth. Her eyes became wide when this action was happening. The thieves knew better not to harm her for if they did then William will not be so pleased.

"We will not harm a pretty little hair on your head miss. Understand that _he _did not want you to be in the way." One of the thieves said.

"Shut up you damned fool. Do not give away anything or else that tongue will feed to the dogs." The leader smacked the other over his head which he cursed.

"It is not like she knows." Then the thief looked to her with a questioning look.

"Do you know?"

Leanna looked to the thief with as much confusion then he. She was not in danger; that much she was certain of. The young miss wanted to reach up and take off the cloth and smack these boys across their dirty faces, but she stayed still and quiet. No use in trying to fight or even being a bother. The thieves bickered on in silence as they lead the way back to the party. No one seemed to have noticed that Ethan and she were still gone. No matter however, the thieves did not speak of the confusion that was forming between them.

What was it that she did not know? Did they think that she was somehow involved in this? Who did she upset? So many questions but once they took off the cloth and asked her to head to the party she could not help but stand in their way of their leaving. She wanted answers and she was going to get them. They laughed at her telling her to not worry about it and that they thought she might have knew something she was not supposed too. She grew angry of course but the thieves were quick and kept their mouths shut as they climbed the roofs leaving her all alone.

'_What is going on?_'

…

Ethan blinked once and twice not understanding what just happened. Recovering quickly he could not help but smile at the fact that the assassin decided to ruin the night with his presence. Standing straight in the alley way he heard the sound of lone footsteps and looking back he could see the assassin with his hood covering his features. The hidden blade on his arm but there was something wrong with this picture. The assassin was not going to kill him from his stance- tall with a calm composure like any good assassin.

"Cannot say that I was expecting a _cur _to be made known and just when the town was forgetting about you. Wanted fame and glory for saving a lowly thief? The guards must be sleeping to not have noticed you distinct colors." Ethan spoke calmly; mockingly.

"I have no patience for a man such as you who seem to be within my sight. What do you know of the Templar General? Are you with alliance or are you he whom I have been searching for?" William went straight to the point.

Ethan smirked now and walked closer to the assassin then stopped at an open alley way. There were guards walking about and this was one of their spots. If the leader could see Ethan then he would come towards him. He needed just enough time. Both men were similar in height but as Ethan was muscular William looked like he could equal the Cole heir. The tension within the air grew thick as the moon shined down upon both men showing their clothing of fine linen. William kept his hood low but studied the features of Ethan closely. He could not forget his face. He could kill him right now but there were questions. The assassin had to get them even if he had to ruff up the man to get them.

"I cannot say if I am or if I am not. Are you going to kill me like you did the man on the platform? Should I be trembling with fear before you?"

"We will see if your life is worth taking once you answer my question." William sneered. "But I can see you are a man who is stubborn."

Ethan placed his hands in his coat pockets. It was too early in the game to blow his cover as the Templar General. Just when things were going so smooth but the Cole heir had to have a distraction and not knowing where the thieves too Leanna, Ethan had to find guards to get the assassin off his scent. He was coming in too close for comfort which is not what the man wanted.

"My life has nothing to do with these Templar's. They are nothing but stories as are you, assassin. I do not believe in things that are in children's tales."

William could see that the man standing before him was playing dumb. Something about him was unsettling when he began to move back in one of the alley ways. The young assassin moved forwards but at a slow pace not wanting Ethan to sprint. It was not if the man was nervous but he was trying to get out of the gaze of the assassin. Both men were at a standoff now in the dark stillness.

But all was now lost when William started hearing footsteps. _Damn_.

"If you try to follow me or if you try to threaten me assassin, I will make to it that your head will be cut from your shoulders. I am only an heir to my father's railroad business." Ethan said. "I have no business with the likes of you."

Quickly Templar guards appeared noticing the standoff. William stiffened knowing that this was not going in his favor. The eyes of the guards went from Ethan bowing in respect for the man but in a flash they looked to William. One of the head guards' eyes flashed in the dark moonlight knowing he has seen the assassin before. Ethan made a flash move and was behind the guards speaking that it was the assassin that killed the hangman and has threatened his very life. This night was not at all going in William's favor and quickly the guards stood in a straight line preparing their rifles for a firefight. William was not equipped with a firearm which he cursed himself for not being prepared like an assassin should.

"I am sorry to end our conversation assassin, but I do not want you to attend the party. Run back to where you came and get yourself prepared for something that will change this nation."

William sneered at the smirking Cole heir who placed his hands behind his back. This mission was as good as a failure. There was no way that the assassin could interrogate him, but he had an idea that Ethan was somehow involved deep within the Templar's. Whichever the case William had to escape back to the hideout of the thieves all the while, Leanna was once again caught in the cross hair.

"I should have killed you…"

"… But you did not."


	11. Lone in the Gray

Disclaimer: I do not own assassins creed. Anything regarding the Civil war is based on historical events. The character's you will read are not based on fact with the exception of the main players in the war. There will be racial slurs and offense, but do not take it lightly for what has happened in history.

* * *

**The Southern Belle**

* * *

_He sat against the tree high above the ground with his leg hanging below and the other up with an arm outstretched and his hand hanging. Eyes scanned the sleepy town with lights burning, slowly dying or being put out by those living inside. People were sleeping or they were about too but he could not. The hour was still too early for him with much to do before his body could relax. The moon was high in the clear dark sky and the wind was a bit chilly for this time of year. He could feel the wind blowing softly, gently through his hair. Closing his eyes for a still moment a strand fell in front of his face._

_He was in South Carolina a state that declared succession in December 1860. Slowly but surely states were being torn apart while Lincoln was doing all in his power. The president was yet to be inaugurated and with his power limited, he had to watch until he was truly in the white house. Connor made hast to the man from homestead which was not a safe or easy travel for the experienced assassin. Even in his elder age, the man still had power; he still had strength to fight which Lincoln admired. The trust was building but Lincoln still had cautious walls for he did not want to be tried for treason or have his family hurt._

_William understood why he would not want such a thing to happen. He accidently ran into his wife one day while delivering an important letter. She was a plump woman, healthy with fine lines along her face. There was much told about her, Mary Ann Lincoln. She stands by Lincoln, a supportive wife with four sons. She looked to the young assassin with a stern stare and asked William personally to do all in his power to keep Lincoln from harm. She cared for her husband but matters such as that were far from his reach. At some point she threatened William but she smiled with humor. William was not sure if he should take it serious or play it off as if it was nothing. Mary Ann had a reputation yet Abe married her for his own reasons._

'_Some women.' He thought to himself trying his hardest to keep a smile from his lips._

_Breathing in slowly his eyes fell heavy for rest. Shaking his head back and forth from sleep his thoughts turned to another trouble- Ethan Cole. The encounter almost cost the young assassin an arm but thinking fast and finding an open window William escaped through it. His arm ached still but it was not as bad as it was before. He was making too many mistakes and the thought of returning home and sending a more experienced assassin sickened him to the very core of his being. If he failed this then there would be shame in his family; in the brotherhood. Those before him succeeded and failed before. He had to think of that. Every first mission is always the hardest._

'_Ethan Cole knows more than what he has spoken. Something in his eyes told me that he had a killer's intent. I cannot risk killing him for he is now engaged to the Abel daughter. Jim Bob, do you know or do you suspect? Are you against us or are you in the dark?' The young assassin could not help but think of the mess that was growing. Ethan Cole was going to be let in to the Abel home- their allies. A hint of jealousy burned through his veins at the thought._

_William was never a jealous man but a simple one. When he was told to do something he would only if his master commanded him. Always following examples of his ancestors and the creed, the young man always saw a pattern. Behind every great assassin were their wives. The young assassin knew that those before him may have not been related by blood, but he still thought of them as family. They were his ancestors. William did not fear if he would end up not having a wife or any heir, but he was going to live his life as an assassin like his father and those before him. His parents were lucky to still have each other. Connor lost his wife to an illness which she could not fight. William has seen every assassin go through many struggles but they always came back stronger and wiser._

_William was still young and still had much to learn. One day he will have that chance to see through the darkness. Too young to understand the role he was in until he knew for sure that he was going to make a change._

_Yet, the thought of Leanna came to mind. She was a woman he barely even knew. A woman he runs into when bad omens come about leaving no room for interrogation. What did she have to do with all this? She could see the figures in gold, but why? It was the same DAMN question! HOW could she see them?! WHY?! No, he could not do such a thing to her. Jim Bob would have his head, not that he already wanted it. That man truly loves his family and would do anything to protect them from harm; even from the assassins. The thought of protecting loved ones, William could understand. He protects his family while they protect him._

'_What part do I truly play? All these questions are not answered. Ancestors, why do I wait for you to show me? You show yourself to a woman who has nothing to do with this war. With this…' His mind was hurting that his veins in his temples were pounding with too much thought. 'Childhood memories are in the past.'_

"_William…" His sharp hearing picked up on a whisper. Something within the darkness was wrong._

_Instinct told him to look down to the ground below. Something gold caught his eyes and instantly he jumped down like a cat silently running after this figure. It was another figure. Not one of Altair or Ezio, but this… She was running fast guiding him through thick bushes and climbing trees higher than any he has climbed in his youth. Thoughts were running rapid through his skull until he came into a clearing. Just in front of him a river stream flowed with scared rabbits hopping through to get away from this predator that came into the clearing. The female figure did not look to him and vanished as quickly as she has appeared._

_William stood breathing slowly now._

…

Lincoln was elected as the next president of the United States on November 6th 1860. The North and the West rejoiced in cheer and celebration on the win, but with success trouble was not far behind in the agenda of the South declaring itself as its own in February 1861. They were known as the Confederate States of America but fire roared in January 1861. Growing tension was like a thread becoming thinner and thinner with brother states. It grew larger when shots were fired from Fort Sumter when Union attempts to resupply and reinforce the Fort did not go as planned. William was told to aid U.S Army Major Robert Anderson when he moved and relocated his troops in secret.

"_The militia will not be a problem for my men." He stated._

"_You have no orders from Washington. Without that you will be defenseless out in the middle of open water. The South Carolina militia will see through that weakness and attack. You are a smart man Major, but this is a risk that could end in disaster." William wanted to reason with the man, but it only seemed that his words were not pulling through._

"_Young man, do not think you can change my mind. This will slow them down and give us the advantage. War is coming. A blind man could even hear it in the distance. You are too young to understand until you have been in it- watching, running, following or taking orders for those around you trying to protect and serve while being shot at. You begin to question why? Why do we do it?"_

_The young assassin looked to the man before him than out to the water that surrounded them. By the order of the brotherhood, he and the other had to be removed for they could not do more than what was needed by them. Shaking Anderson's hand telling him to survive and holdout till reinforcement arrives, the man only chuckled._

"_I will not surrender." Those haunting words stayed with William in the late of night when he and the other assassin made it to shore. Looking back to the fort, not yet finished, William moved on with the mission. He had to send a letter to his master back at homestead and to Lincoln to explain. The war was coming and there was nothing either side could do. The Templar general will show his head soon, the brotherhood hoped. Connor hoped. Logan hoped. William could only wonder who he was and the image of Ethan came to mind. Somehow the Cole heir always kept himself within sight._

Connor sent some of his more experienced assassins to help but William assisted that he could provide aid to the task yet, the master assassin could not grant him his wish. The young man still had much to learn. The task was only beginning. Under the supervision of another assassin, older by three some years, he and William bordered a ship with the supplies and made hast towards Fort Sumter only to have trouble. There would be no way that the supplies and troops could reach the men leaving the assassins and Lincoln with a troubled decision. Connor ordered back the assassin while Lincoln himself and others came to a conclusion on how to handle it.

Anderson and his men will run out of food by April Lincoln stated in a letter to Connor. They will starve unless Anderson surrendered the Fort, which the man was not going to do. They only had till April, but as of the time being the Union men were on their own without the aid of the assassins for now.

…

The sun was shining through cracks in the curtains with a lamp burning in the middle of the table. Scattered about were papers and documents with Jim Bob looking to the two assassins in the room. Logan stayed within the brotherhood stronghold until Connor returned. Their voices grew louder in a small argument. William stood up quickly pointing a figure in Jim Bob's direction. Connor stood between the men ordering his grandson to stand down for he did not know much in the matter.

No longer in need to know his duties he left his grandfather and Jim Bob to talk in solace. Both of the older men did not need the young assassin to meddle in their business but obeying them he opened the door and walked out quickly.

She was quick to step back and he stopped the moment the door was shut. Her eyes were wide with an open mouth as a batch of flowers fell to the ground. His eyes caught a quick glance to see the ring on her finger indicating that she was married now. _The problems keep growing making this mission difficult. Jim Bob Abel, you better know what you are getting yourself into. If Ethan Cole has something to do with the Templar's you better pray that your daughter does not find out._ He thought to himself.

They stood silent staring at each other with not only question in their eyes but with curiosity. The young miss quickly closed her mouth for it was a rude gesture in the presence of another person. William bent down to pick up the dropped flowers but was stopped when he felt her hand on his shoulder. He flinched from the contact feeling her eyes scanning him, looking at the weapons, his clothing, trying to make sense of it all now that she was not meeting him once again in the midst of danger. He seemed timid; tense and angry. Leanna took her hand away quickly.

"I am sorry." She whispered.

She could see his face clear as day. He shaved his beard and from the looks of it, his hair grew longer tied behind his head reaching down to his mid-back. His hood was not covering his face when she realized something. The young miss has never met a man with such long hair but she had to focus on the fact that this was the man who she saw at the dinner party the first time she has seen him; not only that but this was him. This man was one and the same.

"What are you doing in my parent's home?" She asked. "When we meet something always happens. Someone always gets hurt… killed. Meeting with my father… Did you…" She began to fear. Her heart began racing inside of her chest.

"I did not do what you believe me to do." Standing straight hovering above her, Leanna took another step back from William. She was not afraid of this young man, she was only afraid of what he could do. She has seen it with her own eyes yet, she did not run. She could not run.

"You have killed before. How could I believe a murderer right before me? If you have harmed my father…"

William raised his free hand not wanting to hear what she had to say. It was humorous for him, seeing a woman shorter than he and trying to be threatening. He has seen such things before from the women around him but something about the Abel daughter was _cute?_

"I would not harm the Abel family. It would be such a heavy loss for _us_. Your father is busy with matters that do not have to do with you. I am sorry for running into you and I do not mean to bring you harm. Killing is not what I intend to do but what you have seen that day… I am not a murderer." He said calmly.

"What does my father _do _with the likes of you? How could you be calm about such matters as killing? I am standing before a killer yet, you do not threaten me."

"Understand this, miss. I am not to harm the Abel family or any innocent with my blade. That man was not innocent if you knew who he truly was. _They _can sense, see those who are not innocent."

She was getting confused with the questions swirling around in her mind. _Riddles._ That is what the conclusion always came to. Always riddles. Thoughts of what the thieves have spoken to her were coming back into her mind. She did not know how to react or even know what to say. William could not let her find out about the truth or else it would ruin whatever it was she believed in. Letting out a small sigh, the assassin walked calmly towards the young miss with flowers in hand. He could not comfort her with tender words, there were no words. Offering her the flowers she took them quickly without giving him a glance. Thanking him quietly they stood before each other once again, not exchanging words. She knew he killed but murder was not an answer.

"If you knew I killed, why not go to the officers? Bring them here to kill me?" He asked out of curiosity. "It is clear that you do not know how it feels to take a life. When we meet in _dangerous_ situations, you do not run like many others would. You have curiosity like… Like someone before you. Always questioning things that they could not understand but wanted too, it is their curiosity." William was becoming surprised with himself. He was speaking in riddles again. Trying to understand, Leanna looked to him with her eyes pulling the information in.

"Even if you are a murderer, I will take your word for not harming my family or innocents. You have not killed any by-standers on that day and you have _yet_ to kill me. I may not know the feeling I never want to hold a blade or a gun to someone even if my life depended on it." At this William lightly flinched at her harsh tone. "I may not like my own judgment on certain people, but if my father is doing business with the likes of your kind… I do not even know. Forget I said anything." She said.

And the riddles ended leaving more and more questions lingering.

"I see you have met our guest, William was it?" A voice from the hall asked.

'_I see I have found out your name._' The young miss thought.

The tense air sub-sided when Willowdean walked to them with Jesse and Ashley at her side. William looked to the older woman, lightly bowing in her respect which she gave the young man a smirk as she saw her daughter taking a glance at the man. With nothing more to say to the women, William excused himself from their presence. Leanna watched closely as the young assassin walked past her mother, she whispering something to him and he nodded. Both of the boys were amazed to see the stranger and his weapons. They wanted to chase after him but their mother scolded them. Leanna sighed when her mother started to scold her brothers. She was getting tired of meeting William in such circumstances; she wanted to understand why he was always around. It made her question her own father and what he had to do with the man. Did she even know her own father at all?

'_He is hiding something._'

"What was he doing here?" She said not wanting to look away from William as he continued to walk down the hall. Willowdean looked back and then to her daughter.

"Business with your father it seems. Another older gentleman came with him but it seems that they are still within the room talking like the old men they are." She smiled. "Come Leanna, leave the business to the men and help me with a dress I have been busy with for a client. Do not think of going after that young man. You are married." Leanna smirked towards her mother than she looked to the ring on her finger. She was not a cheater, she did not believe in a thing.

"Boys, go along and play or ask Berta for some snacks." Their mother said. "And do not follow that man."

"Yes mama." Both boys said happily in unison. They both sprinted off racing to see who could get to Berta faster. Their laughs echoing in the distance Leanna walked to her mother still with questions. Does she not know who that man was? Did she know that he killed?

"I take that Ethan is away once again." She stated as both of the women began walking.

"He will be back tonight. He has been busy and with hostile matters at hand. He tells me that the railroads will be dangerous and his father needed him. I fear that he will be involved if a war begins." Clearly the young miss was worried for her husband. When she became worried she would question and doubt. Willowdean knew her daughter and as a young bride time will change it. The older miss had to get her thoughts away from the bad.

"Men need to know that if they bicker like old women it will only cause problems. I thought you did not care much for their politics, dear." The Abel woman stopped by a window near the door. Her eyes were focused on the outside morning light.

"I hear Ethan talk about what has happened in South Carolina. But not about the Union troops, but about…" Leanna looked to her mother with scared eyes. "He talks about assassins- assassins that I have read in the book which is in father's office. I do not mean to hear it but I was walking past Ethan's office where he had guests. These men came in the night without me knowing… Mother, what is going on? I am tired of being lost in the dark. No one tells me a word." The young miss held the flowers close to her chest.

Willowdean could not speak about what she knows. She looked down for a moment thinking hard. As far as she knew Ethan was not allied with the assassin, but why would he know about them? It seems that the assassins were becoming known but they were a secret group. Is it that the verge of war was drawing near and that the assassins will come out from hiding to make things right? Willowdean did not want her daughter to know about the matter. She did not want her to get caught inside of the web. This is becoming difficult for even Willowdean to bear. She even thought about her husband and how he deals with it. So much pressure is being weighed down upon the family.

"Mother, you know?"

"What should I know?"

Leanna felt defeated and tired. She was not making much sense which Willowdean followed. Her daughter looked tired but when she placed the flowers on a table all thought of helping her mother with a dress passed her. The young miss wanted to focus on not the bad. She wanted her father to do what he needed to do. Things may not be so clear right now and once she returned to her home she would prepare for the arrival of her husband. The book was safe within the office. She did not need to think of it. The figures that she has seen months ago only appear when she does not expect them too.

"Nothing mother, I am only tired. Let us finish the dress for your client. I come home to be with my family when Ethan is away." There was a small smile on her face.


	12. Lullabies of the Sinner

Disclaimer: I do not own assassins creed. Anything regarding the Civil war is based on historical events. The character's you will read are not based on fact with the exception of the main players in the war. There will be racial slurs and offense, but do not take it lightly for what has happened in history.

* * *

**The Southern Belle**

* * *

April will come quickly with supplies running low for the men, but as for the time being that time has yet to come. They wait for reinforcement while the militia kept eyes on the bank and on the roads. Lincoln was busy trying to establish volunteers for aid to Fort Sumter. Volunteers will come but how many lives will perish if the fighting continues? It was a matter of brothers against brothers, sons against fathers, and fathers against sons in a nation tearing itself apart day by agonizing day. Lincoln's days were filled with much thought of his own inner battles and the pressure being placed upon him by higher authority was constant. The inner battles on running the nation and the growing problems grew more each day.

If the fighting continued then a war will break through. The new president wanted more from his nation. He wanted to bring peace to already torn and tattered lands. People were going to fight against one another for their own belief. They wanted rights and with rights came the responsibility. Lincoln had dreams keeping him awake in the night. It concerned him that one day he will die, not by cause but by the hands of the deluded. The older man talked to Connor of these visions and dreams. The older assassin did not have the answers but understood that death will come not only to Lincoln but to him as well.

The brotherhood knew this to be not their territory but Connor made sure that there were eyes within it. He took caution about the matter. Any false move could mean disaster. If the Templars have found a weakness in Lincoln, this could be their chance to kill the man. With a new leader, a president, there were always conspiracies to kill someone of higher power. The ground they will walk upon was not theirs but not only was the threat of war growing within the nation rumor of the Templar general was becoming clear. William was getting one step closer but it seemed the mysterious Templar was always two steps ahead of him.

'_The assassins are not the only ones with eyes and ears._'

Soon the bloodshed will dawn.

…

Ethan looked through the windows with arms crossed. His eyes were focused on his wife walking in the morning light. He loved her so for her nature, for her patience, but he could not toy with her heart. Lying became second nature to the Cole heir when it came to where he went for days on end. It was not a woman, it was not gambling, he was not the sort of man to do such sins yet he lied. Lying sank deep in his veins and Leanna believed them but not without doubt. For a smart young woman, she could be gullible at times. Certainly she did not know her family tree all too well but speculation was growing into truth with the Abel family having ties with the assassins.

'_Only time will tell if she will know. If it came to it, I would not want to have to hurt my own wife. I would not know what I will do._' The young man closed his eyes leaning back his head. He held no hate for those who did not think like him. He was not a cold-hearted man as some would speculate from a Templar. Misunderstood would be more of an appropriate word for either party. The assassins are no better than they, but Ethan did not have hatred towards them nor did he call them enemies. They wanted the same thing yet, their ideas were different. The way they wanted the world to be, the way they held their ideals was conflicting. Centuries passed and there was still no contract for peace.

Not that peace always comes with sacrifices and bloodshed.

If his ancestors were to hear them they would laugh or would kill him on the spot for thinking such things. It was only a shame that he did not have a bloodline linking to the Templars. Men wanted peace. Men wanted understanding of who they truly were. Men could be ruled by the apple. It was such a pity that it was hidden away once more locked away in the Far East. Ethan wanted something that was not the _apple_. He wanted the book that held the bloodline of assassins and successors, leading to secrets of the brotherhood and something more.

"It is best to let my army know who they are fighting for." A man at the far end of the room spoke. His voice was loud, raspy, and it held the Southern accent. "They are all the curious on our mysterious general."

Opening his eyes, Ethan looked to the other man. He stood at six foot, light blonde hair and blue eyes. The man was slightly pale but he was well built as a soldier. He was Ethan's lieutenant who was- at times mistaken- for a barbarian. Not that Ethan could blame anyone who has to fight against this man. A fine man of thirty some years but was loyal to any who will lead his troops. His name was Joel and he came from a bloodline of fine Templar's that which Ethan was not. A rivalry was present when these two would meet. A man with a bloodline that dates back to an ancient war while the other, not so far down the line to the first railroads. Joel was better fit for a general position but he backed down stating that Ethan had the better education and was better suited. It was utter mockery.

"It is too early for the men to know of me. The assassins will have my head before we could make it to Washington and to the book. Have they reached port? Do they have both gray and blue uniforms?" Ask Ethan.

Joel nodded his head to his commander.

"Yes sir. Both uniforms will be given to the men when the war approaches. By the looks of it, it will happen soon. The uniforms will be of our own of course. The North and South will be in their own war zone to figure out who is friend and foe."

"The assassins will not take any side, unless there was a need for it. More or less they will take sides with the North with Lincoln abolishing slavery, but that there are more issues. State rights, territory, while the governments and the president work to try and solve issues, my concerns lie with the assassins."

"What we do concerns us with them. It has been that way for centuries but you would not know so for you have no bloodline within the order. It is still a mystery how an outsider is given much power over us. Forgive me for speaking truth, sir." Joel

"I understand that having a stranger rise within ranks in an order that is sacred. Thank you for your time Lieutenant, make haste towards our arrivals." Ethan walked towards the big man, shaking his hand in a firm grip. "Tell them that they will soon meet their leader and that we will march towards the assassin stronghold and then to Washington."

"If we get caught in the crossfire we will fight through without hesitation for us Templars never give in. Their elder master has long since been due for death. I will gladly hang him in the gallows where he should have died." There was a sneer on his face. "It will bring some peace within my family to know he is dead. Many of my brothers he has killed and I have done the same. Bloodshed is much potent for peace."

"Do not wish such things upon those who want a similar future. Misguided yes, but they know that we both stand in each other's way for something that we want. I can no longer lecture something that was already told to us. It is as if the story has just repeated itself. Have a safe journey my oldest friend."

"What of the old man?" Joel said quickly.

"Arrest him."

Joel's eyes widened a bit at Ethan's words.

"Give me a reason. 'e is the father of your wife. She will ask question and want his freedom."

"Do not think that I do not understand what I am doing. I have found the link between him and the assassins. As much as it guilt's me and anyone who knows of the Abel family, I have to do what I must. With an alley out of the way we can move forwards in this campaign. I am sorry that I have to ask you to do such a thing."

"She will know."

"She will know of her father's treason but nothing deep within." Even though Joel cannot see it, but Ethan's heart was slowly breaking. Finding out the truth was shocking but it clarified his suspicions even if he hated it. Placing Jim Bob under arrest for a treason crime will give Templar's time and slow the assassins as much as possible. Treason would mean death in any case, but Ethan will want to have him placed in prison. Leanna did not need to see her father die for something he did not do.

"I will do this peacefully, but if he dares trend on shaky waters I will not be easy on 'im. My guess is that he will not make a scene in front of his family."

The door opened slowly and in walked Leanna without the knowledge of what the men were speaking of. She held a smile on her face until she saw Joel with a troubled look. Quickly, he removed all thought and smiled towards the young miss.

"Oh. I did not know that your friend was still here." She said embarrassed. "I can come back if that is your wish."

"I was just leaving Miss Cole. I do not mean to be of intrusion to your home. I was talking of old times and business with your husband." Joel walked by Ethan and then towards Leanna. She was small compared to his size. The famed Abel daughter who was like a shrew and could not hold a suitor was now married to a man she knew so little about. How they make their marriage work was beyond the man.

Looking back to his commander, Joel bowed his head to both Cole's and made his leave towards the door. Yet, in the back of his mind Joel could not help but feel guilt with what was going to happen next. The young miss will hate them for it, if she ends up finding out the truth. It will tear her apart at the seams.

'_This will only bring her misery. She will know and once she does, Ethan what will you do? You cannot kill her. Is your heart growing colder as the time grows near? Even Templar's have tough choices to make. You may not be one by blood but I step down for you._'

…

The trees swayed gently as the soft winds blew through the branches. The cool night's air of winter was passing with the seasons once again changing. Life went on, changing as always with human beings constructing and destroying what they believed to be theirs. The town was going but at a steady rate which was making profit's fair with the farmers. Spring was to come soon and the birds that migrated to their winter homes were due to come back. They have not made their lives on a simple piece of land that was not to big nor was it to small. They did not own slaves which Leanna simply agreed to. Both young adults decided to go without having them and the young miss was simply happy. She enjoyed taking in the responsibilities of cleaning and cooking the meals, but they seemed so rare.

The items within their home were gathering dust slowly. With Ethan away most of the time the young miss did not see any point to clean unless he were coming back, visitors arrived, or whatever the occasion. Living life as a simple wife for a working man was not so ideal for her. She still wanted something more but she still does not know what.

She closed the small leather book and placed it in the drawer locking it securing the key. Since she has been married, the young miss has been writing in a journal putting down her thoughts on what was happening. Some pages were filled with happy memories of her childhood life, mentions of her family, Berta, Peaches, and how she came to love the man she married. Leanna did not mention in the journal about her dangers with- she could not say assassin- a man who is clouded in mystery. She feared if she mentioned him, her future children may or may not understand. She kept it out of writing and deep in her own thoughts. With happy memories always comes with sadness and doubt. She mentioned the how lonely it could be within her new home, adjusting to life as a wife while her husband was away dealing with the family business.

Sometimes she still hid in her books of heroes and grand adventures when she did not go to her family home. Even though Leanna was married, living life the way a wife should, she still had an imagination that could not be taken away from her. It has been many months since she has last seen the golden figures. They no longer appear to her. It was as if their spirits have gone. The young miss could only wonder with curious thoughts as to when they might return, if they returned. It was kind of a lonely feeling which she has gotten used to.

'_It is as if they want me to follow or they want to speak to me. I wish I could understand these riddles and these symbols that haunt me. Of the many people, why? I understand it is the book that has brought them back to life after… after their death, but why the book? Is there a power within it that not even I can handle? I want the answers and I want to know. Something, someone is there. I may just be another piece to the puzzle.'_

She hid the small object in a small crevice in the desk in case Ethan became curious and wanted to read her thoughts. She knew better than to let him look inside of her private thoughts, but she wanted to save them for when she had children and pass it to their children. It was something they could remember her by for when her time comes. The night was a chilly night with Ethan asleep in the bed behind her. He lay peacefully in a deep slumber tired from his journey to wherever it was he went. Lying on his back, his arm slung across his chest breathing in deeply with his hair tossed in many directions. The flicker of the candle swayed with the light breeze as she got up from the chair she sat in. Blowing out the candle she made her way back to the bed but he did not stir.

The young miss talked with her father after his meeting with an older gentlemen whom she could not clearly see his face. He was respectful and charming in some sense. Not catching the older man's name Leanna did not want to intrude on what her father was doing. She only wanted to keep herself busy from the loneliness and the boredom of being in her home without her husband. She was quiet walking with light footsteps towards the bed.

'_Some nights I wish we could take a moment to breathe instead of running wasting it. I tire of these days where it all is nothing but secrets. If they want to keep it from me; I wish they did not._'

…

As the night came to be she tossed and turned in her sleep. The wind was growing harsh now as if the strong unknown forces were trying to alert. They wanted someone to wake. Miles away something orange, something red was glowing and black smoke filled the night air. Horses neighed wildly echoing in the far distance only to be blocked out by the sounds of the crickets and a few night birds. This was when predators of the night came to feast of the less fortunate; this was the night that the bird in sky took his rest but the bird of prey was being kept from sleeping. He knew something. He could smell the smoke that was rolling towards them from the gust of the wind. They came to him. They woke him. The figures of long past did not warn him through words but through actions and images.

'_Something is amidst. Go to them for they will need your help.'_

The words spoken were strong and demanding. His accent was thick like those from the desert but his face was covered by the hood. A long tradition that kept coming about in each new era when times grew rough and the people needed guidance. He opened his eyes trying to understand what happened.

He did not know it but sweat was beading down her forehead when she opened her eyes. Her heart skipped a beat and then it slowed. Breathing in slowly, she looked to her right to see that Ethan was still asleep. He was on his side facing her with one arm around her. He kept her close when they slept. It was a habit he kept with him since he was a young boy, constantly holding on to something or to someone. Leanna was fine with it for in the cold months their body heat kept them warm.

Placing her hand on her head she gently placed Ethan's arm on the bed and sat up on the bed with eyes looking to the window which the curtains blew from the breeze of the night air. Something woke her from her sleep, but when she placed her bare feet on the cool floor Leanna walked towards the window getting a feeling of worry. Nights such as this were never a constant. She could sleep like a newborn on cool nights or even warm. Tonight was something different. A dream.

'_What a strange dream._' She thought.

The moon was still and the breeze was cool. She looked out to the fields and the trees that surrounded them in their small home. The sounds of crickets were within distance of the home. Trying to remember what her dream was about, nothing came up but black. She could not see through it like a thick smoke. It was suffocating making her lungs burn. It was hurting her that she clenched her chest tight and she placed a hand on her chest. Like the beating of a drum her heart was beating fast that she did not notice a pair of hands on her shoulders. Yelping in fright the young miss fell to the floor.

"Leanna!" He shouted.

Opening her eyes she was face to face with Ethan. Worry was etched on his face and his eyes were moving rapidly. She clung tightly to her husband afraid to speak but no words came from her mouth as she heard knocking coming from the door. It was then that both of the young adults knew that something was happening and the news that was to be spoken would hit Leanna hard.


End file.
